When the Heart is Full
by Talldi
Summary: Gibbs finds true love in an unexpected encounter  Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

**When the Heart is Full - written by Talldi **

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs pulled into the PX on Quantico Marine base. He had to come down here today to have lunch with an old friend from the Corps. He came once or twice a year to replace Joe Stafford in close combat skills class for a week at a time. The past 2 years he had been asked to assist in other areas as well by the training officer. They had just set the schedule over took his family on vacation at these times. Because of his success in training activities Gibbs found himself officially "un-retired" by the Corps and was now a Master gunnery sergeant on "detached service" to NCIS. Although he continued to be paid through the NCIS, he had privileges on base for active duty, thus the PX. Cheaper is cheaper he got out and decided it was a much nicer day than earlier, and left his trench coat in the car. On the way in he held the door for a harassed mother of 3 little ones. He headed straight for the produce section. His mood was mellow and he had decided to get a steak and some fresh fruit while stopped to talk with another Marine he knew then went down the aisle toward the apples. A stray ray of June sunshine found it's way down the aisle and found a graceful, slender arm and hand reaching for the seasons first strawberries. Gibbs stood unnoticed slightly off to the side watching her. She was a marine in uniform, cover on the seat of her basket. She opened the strawberries with a smile of hopefulness. The sun revealed she had dark red hair, so dark it was almost chestnut in color. It was drawn up off her face and neck in a loose chignon held by a clip. She was in such a state of enjoyment she was unaware of his gaze. She opened the container and took out a large strawberry and took a slow, deep bite. Her eyes were closed and she was so happy that Gibbs found himself smiling too, as was an older woman across the display. A small drop of juice was quickly caught by a finger and licked off.

" I hope you're planning on buying that box. I'd hate to have to arrest you on such a nice day." he said it with a grin and reached to his waist to flash his badge.

She looked startled and opened her eyes turning to meet his gaze, still holding the other section of fruit. Her eyes scanned him, saw the badge and widened. Gibbs was stunned to immobility as he saw her eyes. They were a brilliant emerald green with sooty long lashes and brows, despite the dark red hair. Suddenly she moved in 2 quick steps up to him and pressed the fruit into his mouth. " There, now you can arrest yourself too!" Her head fell back and her laughter was so joyous, so real and unaffected that people were smiling at them.

Jethro was instantly smitten. She had a long neck which he could picture himself kissing and nuzzling. She was already moving away from him. He couldn't let that happen. He called out.

"Wait! Please! " he followed, " You can't just feed me and run away..." He was smiling with his head tilted just a little in question.

She looked up at him, her cheeks were flushed a bit and she looked quickly down." I'm sorry, I really am not in the habit of doing things like that..."

" I don't remember complaining. I thought it was great. I'm Jethro Gibbs. I can see your a Staff sergeant Ms?" Jethro was smiling.

" Elaine Douglas-Preston. But every one calls me Lainy." She shook Jethro's outstretched hand and blushed further.

" Could I interest you in a cup of coffee Lainy?" She was still looking down and away from him. Her body language showed nervousness that he couldn't fathom. He found himself eager to reassure her. "Are you married? I don't want to cause a problem."

"Oh no!" she looked into his eyes. " I mean I'm a widow. My husband died in Desert Storm."

" I'm sorry." Jethro said sincerely. " I served there too"

"So did I. " Lainy said, her eyes looked far away. Suddenly she smiled radiantly up at him. She had a full mouth and her smile made her face seem luminous.

" I feel it's OK. Yes definitely it's OK." she said. Jethro looked at her feeling a bit uncertain but decidedly eager." After all", she said," Life is what you make it. Let's take a chance on each other. I take coffee black and wherever I can get it. After all I'm a Marine! . How 'bout you?"

Jethro grinned and walked with her toward the checkout, stopping only to get 2 steaks and some more was indeed a really good day. He was really looking forward to the rest of the day and maybe even more.================================================================4 Weeks laterJethro stood up and grabbed his overcoat. It was a little before noon. He drank the last of his coffee and tossed the cup to the trash. "I'm calling lunch." he said. " Make sure you have those case reports ready for me to see before the director does. That includes you DiNozzo." This was over his shoulder on the way to the elevator.

"Damn!" DiNozzo said. "I want to know where he goes everyday!"

"Why do you need to know Tony?" Ziva said with a toss of her head. "Is it not enough that he seems in a good mood?"

"That's just it! The Boss is **never** in a good mood. At least not at work. I don't really know about the rest of the time of course but one simply assumes... A man who builds boats in his basement then takes them apart has to have a lot of unhappiness somewhere inside!" Tony was looking puzzled and tapping a pen on his chin..

" You have no idea what he does with those boats Tony. We know he gave at least one of them to Franks." Ziva said while typing on her computer.

" Yeah and I want to know how that got down there to Mexico too. He never took any time off. It's been weeks! " Tony was irritated now. He sat down and said out loud " I should follow him tomorrow at lunch."

"Do you have a death wish DiNozzo?" said McGee as he came back to his desk from MTAC. "The Boss would see you within a block."

" Oh long before that!" Ziva said smiling. " I would and Gibbs is at least as good as I am, perhaps better."

"Well he's older.." Tony reasoned " No one's noticed he's in a better mood lately?" He had stood up and was holding his hands in the air to everyone.

" I think so! He let me hold the door for him yesterday." A young probie from Donahue's team called over to Tony.

"See!" Tony cried pumping his fist.

"Forget it DiNozzo." Sam Donahue said. " His arms were full. Didn't mean a thing." He was smiling and getting his coat on too.

"Wait! Don't go! Full of what? You can't just tease like that and run! Sam!" Tony hurried around his desk toward Sam.

" Not a chance in Hell DiNozzio. I haven't survived the last decade in the same office with Gibbs only to cut my throat now. See you later. Go home probie." he tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator.

" Wilson," Tony said moving swiftly to stand in front of the younger agent. " Just what did Agent Gibbs have in his arms the other day?"

" Well, it was in a box Agent DiNozzo" The younger man looked up to Tony who was hovering.

" A big box? A brown box? A box of papers? Of items? Wrapped, unwrapped square, round, triangular?" Tony was intent on the smaller blond agent.

" A brown box. Definitely a brown cardboard box and it was full of ..of.. LP's maybe? I couldn't swear to it in court. But I think so. My mother has a bunch. "

Tony turned away and thoughtfully went back towards his desk. He sat down and put his feet up steepling his fingers.

" A box of LP's. Now what could they be for? The Boss is into music? Since when? My head is spinning with possibilities."

" The obvious argument is your head is always spinning Tony" Ziva said as she turned off her computer and stood up. "I am going to lunch. Are you coming McGee? "

" Oh yes, I can't take much more of the Sherlock Holmes act." McGee strode forward. " And no we're not bringing you back anything Tony. Give it a rest."

" I will find this out!" Tony stood up and grabbed his jacket. -

Jethro walked over to the wall above the riverside park. He was carrying 2 large cups of coffee. Perched on the wall was a female marine in uniform. She turned as Jethro approached and smiled at him.

" I see you have the essential ingredient as always." She said as he stepped over the wall and sat down beside her.

" Well, it's gonna cost ya. " he said with an answering smile. He leaned in to her and they kissed lightly. Then pausing to gently nuzzle they then kissed more deeply. "What's for lunch?"

" I made home made chicken salad, carrot salad and yogurt, vanilla." She unzipped the carrier and took out sliced home made bread. Jethro pulled out the containers and balanced them on the wall.

" Leftovers from last night? I love leftovers." Jethro unwrapped the silverware. " I'd be happy to buy you lunch you know."

" I know and I told you I'd rather be outside in the sun and it's cheaper too." She gently tapped Jethro's fingers as he tried to open the yogurt.

"I like your home made yogurt too!" Jethro said. He sat back smiling and waited for her to finish setting up. They then prepared their sandwiches and ate while rowers went by on the river.

"I like June weather." Lainy said. "You can feel July coming though now that it's the end of the month. I'm going to have to open the pool soon, Liz is beginning to nag me."

" I can help you with that this weekend. It's our team's weekend off." Jethro swallowed some of his coffee.

" Well that would make Lizzie happy. She'd have you and the pool all weekend." Lainy sighed and took another bite.

"She's a good kid. Her biggest problem is that she's a teenager." Jethro was smiling.

" No that seems to be MY big problem. That and the fact that I seem to be suffering from brain rot or some other stupidity problem. I miss the girl I thought I knew."

" You're not stupid Lainy. And she's going to come around. She's getting older every day." Jethro covered her hand with his.

" Well, you haven't cut and run yet. I give you credit." Lainy said with a gentle squeeze to his hand and a smile.

" Not a chance. I'm a Marine. We don't run and we don't leave our men or women behind." Jethro leaned in for another kiss. Lainy obliged. They began to talk about other things and enjoyed their hour together.

Jethro walked Lainy back to her car. They stood and kissed for awhile. When they let each other go Lainy asked Jethro " See you this evening? "

"Yup. Want me to bring anything? " He met her eyes in a straightforward gaze.

Lainy looked back up toward him loving his blue eyes then stood on tip toe and kissed his nose. " Yes. Pick up some Guinness for me and something for yourself. Try to avoid that cheap stuff it's not good for you!"

Jethro grinned. "See you after work." He turned and headed toward his car.

Lainy smiled after him and got into her car to head back to the Admiralty building. She had been right, he was indeed a worthwhile chance. They had been together almost every chance they had since they met. Lunch during day, dinner in the evenings when he was free. Her step daughter/adoptive daughter Liz adored him from the first. After testing Jethro for intentions, patience, and tolerance the first dinner they met, Liz found out Jethro was a Marine. She was extremely proud of her mother and father and showed Jethro pictures on the hall wall. Jethro saw a Marine in dress uniform with multiple service ribbons. He could see the native american features and Liz's cheek bones and eye shape. "Have you been in combat L.J.?" Liz said with a hard stare.

Jethro looked quietly down at her as they stood in the hallway. His face was gentle. He decided to be direct. " Yes. Several times."

" In Desert Storm?" Jethro tipped his head slightly and said "Yes."

" What was it like? Were you hurt?" Liz stepped forward toward him. She looked at him with unblinking dark eyes.

" It was war. And yes I was. I think we should go back to help your mom with the dishes." Jethro gestured to her to proceed him.

" My mother was in the hospital for over a month after she came home from Kuwait. My grandmother had to come and stay with me. Mom didn't even want me to see her right away. She was afraid I would be scared of her."

Jethro digested this information and moved to the kitchen where Lainy was putting dishes in the machine. Jethro began rinsing the dishes and handing them to her. Lainy looked at him sideways with some anxiety.

"Everything OK?"

"Of course. Any reason it wouldn't be?" Jethro was half smiling.

"Liz can be demanding." she offered softly.

"She like that with all your dates?" Jethro turned toward her now still smiling. But Lainy was not looking and her body language again said she was nervous.

"What's wrong Lainy?" He reached out and touched her shoulder turning her back to him.

" No. Because I haven't dated."

She was looking down. Jethro frowned and reached out to lift her chin so he could see her eyes. He saw this was the truth. He didn't do what she expected. He didn't ask why. Instead he turned back to the last of the dishes and said

" I'm glad you changed your mind."So was she.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Liz was finished packing her things and bringing them to the door. She was a little ambivalent about leaving as she had had a great pool party for the 4th of July. But she knew her father's family was looking forward to her yearly visit. All of her friends knew she would be back, seeing as they were all children of her "Uncle's " and neighbors. Now for some well needed advice she thought. She turned when her mother walked into the room.

" Mom, we need to talk before we go." The hands on hips was not a good sign Lainy thought..

"Baby we're on a time line here. Let's talk on the way." Lainy picked up Liz's carryon.

" I don't want you to go off the road." Liz said and deliberately sat down on the arm of the couch by the door. Lainy stopped and then looked into Liz's eyes.

"What's up." she said in a matter of fact tone.

" Have you slept with LJ yet?" Liz gazed calmly at her mother and began to read body language. She read shock first as expected.

" I don't think that's really your concern! " Lainy said blushing furiously. "Just because I told you about sex doesn't mean I want you as a counselor!"

" Well I'll take that as a 'No!' then." Liz said and tossed her head. " How could you not Mom! He's the best thing that's ever happened to you! " Now there was embarrassment.

"We have a good relationship!" Lainy said defensively to Liz.

"Mom! He's ALL man! If I were older I'd go for him!" Liz looked directly into Lainy's eyes.

"Lizzie!" Lainy said in shock.

" You had better get your act together Mom. Haven't you seen women looking at him when you're out? Heck, at my pool party most of the women in the neighborhood were making remarks about how good he looked in a bathing suit and the rest wanted it to fall off when he went off the diving board.! Men have needs just like women do." Liz stood up and moved toward the door.

" I know you have something from your past Mom. But it's now that counts. Don't screw this up. I really like him. I mean really."

Lainy watched her daughter move out the door into the breezeway and toward the car. They drove in silence for awhile. Finally Lainy said looking straight ahead at the road.

"We're supposed to go to dinner tonight then biking tomorrow with my club. I'll talk to him tonight. You may be young but you're right about it being now that should count."Liz reached out and put her hand on her mothers lap and patted it.

" Now, can we talk about how you know what constitutes someone who is ALL Man and how you know what men's needs are?" Lainy was still staring at the road, but Liz began to look uncomfortable.

-"It's Friday and 1205 and he hasn't gone to lunch yet. " Tony was watching the door to MTAC waiting for Gibbs to come out. " I wonder if she's on a time schedule? She probably is because he usually goes about 10 to noon. "

" Why does it matter to you DiNozzo?" McGee said not even bothering to look at Tony while he worked at the computer.

"Because today was the day I was going to do it McGeek!" Tony said leaning back with arms over head and feet up on the desk.

" You've been promising that for weeks Tony." McGee said flatly. He thought privately to himself 'Blowhard!'

" How am I supposed to make a decision when he changes the rules? " Tony muttered.

" Why don't you just let the man have a private life? Is that so unusual?" McGee wondered why he was even discussing the subject.

" Gibbs doesn't have a private life. The man doesn't even lock his front door." Tony was pacing now.

" Obviously he does, because you don't know about it. Also he locks the door when he isn't home."

"What? How do you know that McSpy?" Tony whirled on Tim and moved up to McGee's desk and leaned over.

" Because he gave me the key to go get something from the house we needed." McGee said with a smirk.

" RRRRR" Tony said and stalked off to the head.

Gibbs moved swiftly down the stairs from MTAC and to his desk. He put on his badge and gun, stringing his belt swiftly through his holster. " Taking lunch." he said was already gone down the stairs when Tony came back. Tony sat down and listlessly began to call up his unfinished case report. After a few minutes he looked over to McGee who was shutting down his terminal and reaching for his shoulder bag.

"Why are you smiling you gremlin? Enjoying my frustration?" Tony growled.

" I completely and happily admit I am." McGee said and began to walk to the elevator. " And Gibbs left 5 minutes ago!" McGee began to whistle as he got on the elevator.-

Lainy and Jethro walked hand in hand along the path by the river. People walked, skated and jogged by them as they talked obliviously.

"Sorry I couldn't make lunch today." Jethro said sincerely.

" I didn't expect to see you at all today. This is a nice surprise! " Lainy was smiling widely. Jethro pulled her up against him and kissed her firmly. His light blue eyes were direct and made her shiver. Gibbs smiled, kissed her hand and they walked on. When they returned to her car Lainy looked down while holding his hand. He squeezed it and reached out with his fingers and lifted her chin to look at him.

"See you this evening? " she asked him trying not to shiver again. He smiled.

" It's your birthday. I wouldn't miss it. Forgot to ask, Liz got off OK this morning?"

" Oh yes. I got a lecture on acceptable and unacceptable mother behavior and off she went!" Lainy was smiling.

"That sounds interesting?" Gibbs said curiously.

" I'll explain this evening OK? Promise!" Lainy lifted her head to be kissed. Jethro obliged her.

"I'll hold you to that. " He said with a smile.

He stood there looking after her as she pulled off. Lainy saw him standing so straight and handsome in the rearview mirror. Liz was right, he was a gorgeous and gentle man. -

Later that evening Lainy turned to face Jethro after she proceeded him into the house. He had unlocked the door for her, one of the old fashioned gentlemanly things he did. Such as standing when she came back to a table, holding her chair, opening her car door. She felt special and cared about. Jethro had given her a wonderful dinner for her birthday complete with a great bottle of wine, and a lovely string of pearls.

Now she was about to ask him for even more. She trembled thinking about it. He stepped forward and held out the keys. She shook her head and looked down at her feet. Again Jethro stepped forward and put a finger under her chin. His head was tipped to the side, brows lifted in question.

"What's wrong?" His voice was gentle.

" Nothing, everything. I'm a little anxious I guess." She forced her eyes to stay on his. She reached down and folded his fingers over the keys holding them closed. "These are for you Jethro."

Jethro shook his head slowly all the while gripping the keys tightly. " I've had a little to drink and I don't want to take the wrong meaning from this Lainy." His voice was low and husky.

" What meaning do you want from them?" she asked softly.

" If we take my meaning I'm not leaving. And I may not even leave tomorrow. Or even after that." His eyes were fierce and possessive, his voice now soft and almost a whisper and he stepped in closer to her. He slipped the keys into his pants pocket.

" I think we should close the door." Lainy reached up to him and put her arms to his neck as he bent down. "We'll deal with the need for clean clothes later…whenever"

His mouth closed over hers and it was different; so intense, possessive and completely overwhelming from his other kisses her knees felt weak. His kisses had always hinted of hidden strength and passion, but he had never pushed once when she drew back or even when she didn't. He always seemed to know when she needed to stop. But now Jethro

half turned and slammed shut the door. Thank God! she thought.

Jethro turned back to Lainy and pulled her up against his body hard. He had waited a long time for her to feel safe with him. It was hard to think now that she had come to him willingly.

She melted into his body and felt her knees growing weak. She felt dizzy and excited having thought about this moment for weeks now.

Jethro felt her knees go and swept her up in his arms and carried her down the hall to the bedroom on the left.

Once in her room he put her on the bed and went in after her. With one quick movement he had his shirt off and as he kissed her again he managed to put his arms around her and unhook her bra. Lainy helped him pull her shirt off.

She moaned as he began to lick and suck her throat, her back arched toward him. He obliged her and moved down toward her breasts. Lainy thought her breasts and nipples were on fire. When Jethro moved lower to her belly she tugged his hair and drew him back up to her face. After kissing deeply she pushed him over onto his back.

She ran her fingers through his chest hair. He pulled her underwear off while they were lying side by side and she undid his slacks. Moving over to straddle his thighs she pulled his pants down. He lifted his hips so she could tug.

Now with both of them nude he resumed the dominant position over her, his weight on his right elbow and side. Lainy was gasping in between the deep tongue kisses. Jethro was breathing hard too. Lainy didn't think she could take much more. Fortunately for her Jethro was feeling the same.

"Please! " she begged him. "I need you, I really need you babe. Please!" She moaned as he moved between her legs.

He buried his face against the hollow between shoulder and neck and thrust into her. Lainy cried out and then again as he thrust a second time. She was so wet and ready for him. He paused then breathing hard, seeking control.

"Lainy lie still for a moment. Just for a moment love." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

As he was trembling over her Lainy was having none of it. She wrapped her legs around him and dug her heels into his buttocks. Her short nails bit into his shoulder blades as she urged him on. Jethro, unable to resist her began thrusting again and again. Lainy arched and cried out as she reached orgasm. She was somehow distantly aware that Jethro was crying out as well.

They lay quietly after he had thrust through his orgasm. Lainy kept her arms and legs wrapped snuggly around him.

" You need to let me off before I squash you babe." Jethro said with a gentle smile.

" You can grind me down into this bed until we crash through the boards but you can't move away just yet." Lainy said in a soft pleased voice.

" I'm getting you all sweaty." he said gazing at her as she lay with eyes closed smiling.

" I happen to love sweat. I'm sweaty too. We're marines, we love sweat. Wanna make some more?" She opened her emerald eyes and beamed up at him.

" Well I'd like that but I need a little break. I'm not 19 anymore. You could work on convincing me I am though…" Jethro began to laugh as Lainy began kissing his face.

He rolled over on to his back pulling her with him.

" Guess it's a good thing it's a long weekend then. " Lainy purred to him.

" Wow! I guess it's a good thing it is!" Jethro pulled her face to him his hands in her hair. They began to kiss again, slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**November 1**" That was the best party EVER! " Abby cried happily as she got off the elevator with McGee and Ziva.

" It was indeed a great deal of fun." Ziva said as she threw her purse behind her desk. " I especially enjoyed the apple drowning."

" Apple dunking." McGee corrected automatically moving to his desk. He was a little pale. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

" Oh! Thank you!" Ziva said." Abe was exceptionally good at it. Is that because he used to be an Admiral?"

" No, I don't think so. And he is an Admiral. He just knows how to have a good time. He'd do anything to make Liz laugh. And I told you not to drink that cider with any beer." Abby said tossing her head and striding for the back stairs.

" I want to die." McGee moaned.

" Maybe I can help you with that McGee!" Tony said striding to his desk. " What did you consume at your neighborhood firehouse kiddie party? To many Malomars?"

" I drank hard cider from a plastic cup that somebody didn't bother to label, and then Sgt Nardo stuck a Mexican beer in my hand. The next thing I knew I was in a chugging contest with the biggest Marine Sgt I ever saw with Mike Franks egging me on with refills. God my head hurts." Tim moaned.

" Oh my McGoogle! What I would have given to see that!" DiNozzo crowed. Then he did a double take.

" Mike Franks? Mike Franks was at the party?" He sat forward so hard he jumped up. "Who's party were you all at?"

" Were you not invited Tony?" Ziva raised an eyebrow in question." Mine! DiNozzo! Grab your gear, we have a dead sailor all wet in a warehouse where sailors shouldn't be." Gibbs strode through the squad room and picked up his back pack. He headed for the locker room.

" Boss, I was at a friends... I wish I'd come though just to see McGee." Tony looked toward the toilets where Tim had run on Gibbs entering.

" Yeah, well I told him to stay away from Mike. Get the car, I already told Ducky where we'd be. Are you dead yet McGee? Gibbs said raising his eyes to the ceiling.

" No, but I feel like I'm really trying." McGee came out of the toilet and washed his face and rinsed his mouth. He turned after he dried and saw Gibbs standing there. He actually looked concerned.

" Are you alright Tim? Do you need to go home?" He took a step closer to McGee gazing intently and waited.

" No Boss...really I feel better already. Let's go! " He tried to stride forward but stumbled.

" You really need to not mix hard cider with beer McGee. You're stayin' " Gibbs walked out. Over his shoulder he said," I'll have Tony send you the stats, get me background."

" Damn! Can it get worse?" Tim sat down on the bench. Then he laid down and moaned and put his feet up.

-In the car as Gibbs left the NCIS car pool area he spoke to Ziva " You got home OK?"

" Oh yes Gibbs. But I had a great time and I really enjoyed everybody. Lainy has a great family." Ziva was smiling.

Gibbs nodded. Tony looked in question from one to the other. Gibbs hit the highway and accelerated.

" Lainy? Who is Lainy? I thought the party was at your house boss? " Tony was desperate to know now.

" It was DiNozzo. And if you wanted to know about Lainy you would have been there. Wouldn't you. " Gibbs didn't bother to turn his head, but a slight smile touched his lips.

Gibbs moved past a tractor trailer. Ziva sat still with a small smile on her face also looking forward. Tony looking depressed sat back. He soon closed his eyes for a nap, it was easier than watching the blur of things go by when Gibbs drove. It avoided nausea too. He woke when the car slowed, about 20 minutes later his watch said.

" Where we going Boss? " Tony said hopefully sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

" Fort Belvoir DiNozzo." Gibbs exited to US-1 and again accelerated. Tony leaned forward and was frowning.

" Isn't that Army Boss? I mean, are we going to work with CIC again? Is there a joint investigation again? Are you working with Col. Mann again?"" Yes, maybe, maybe and no." Gibbs said as he approached the gate. Two MP's stepped out and he dropped the window. He handed out their ID's, " Gibbs, David, and DiNozzo, NCIS for Major DeSarro.

" Yes Sir. He gave instructions to have you meet him at Warehouse C, in the out going storage area." The MP handed Gibbs a map and pointed toward the left.

" Thanks Corporal." Gibbs moved the car forward and then a quick left. He handed it to Ziva and said " You wanted shotgun."

" Ok. The road goes to the right gradually. It appears to encircle the entire Fort. The storage facilities appear to be simply laid out. The closest to the internal areas are in coming storage. Dispersal Offices and supervision in the middle. Out going and assigned storage are the outer perimeter. We are approaching from a direction which makes it the third building on our right. "

Within minutes they pulled up to a large storage facility. The large entry door was closed. A side door was open. There were jeeps and some sedans pulled up. Another MP was on duty at the door. They got out and headed toward the door. Gibbs in advance. He pulled out his ID, and showed his badge at his belt. He gestured toward Tony and Ziva and went inside.

Tony had deliberately got his gear tangled with Ziva's. With a snort Ziva yanked her bag away from Tony.

" What is the matter with you! " she said. She turned to walk away.

" Wait! Ziva I need to ask you a question! Who is Lainy?" He caught up with her and danced in front of her backwards.

" You should have come to the party Tony." She tried to go around him.

" I did go by the boss's house. Nobody was there." Tony said quickly.

" Really Tony? And did you notice the door was locked?" She looked Tony in the eye.

" Well yeah but it was late..." Tony shrugged and looked away briefly.

" And did you see the 'For Sale ' sign out front?" Ziva tossed her head and said "Ha!" and moved around him to join Gibbs. Tony stood there stunned.

Tony moved into the door of the storage facility. It was darker than outside and he blinked. Once his eyes adjusted he moved into the center aisle of concrete floor. He spotted Gibbs and Ziva about half way down the row. He strode forward. " Nice of you to join us DiNozzo. Meet Major DeSarro of the CIC and Staff Sergeant Wells of the Disbursement Dept US Army." Gibbs waved at the 2 men standing next to him. Both men stared at his back.

"S'cuse me." Tony said and moved around them and took out evidence bags and a flashlight as well as sketch pad. He began quickly taking measurements.

" You're not out of the woods yet Tony. Did you go to the head?" Gibbs murmured into Tony's ear.

"I wish you'd just head slap me Boss. I was just stunned by something Ziva said. Did

You move Boss?" Tony turned to look Gibbs in the face.

" And this is important now why?" Gibbs stepped a half step closer to Tony. He stared into Tony's eyes. Tony moved away.

" Boss, if you were going to move I would have thought you'd mention it. I would have helped." Tony said. He looked back at Gibbs.

" Work DiNozzo. If you feel this terrible "need" to pour your hurt heart out to me make it after we're done here!" Gibbs snarled.

" OK Boss." Tony turned back to the job at hand. He began to take measurements while Ziva began snapping pictures.

Gibbs walked concentric circles around the corpse. He stopped twice and put evidence markers down and called Ziva to photograph bits of shiny metal.

"This is very strange Boss." DiNozzo said. " The water is almost uniform around the body. Anywhere from 2 to 3 inches outward from the body. How could that be?" He murmured this last to himself. He knelt and touched the liquid. It felt slightly more viscous than water on his fingertips. When he tried to smell it all he could smell was machine oil and began to look outward from the 'water' to see if there were other areas of interest. Approximately 12 inches from the body there was a footprint in what appeared to be sand or dirt which had dried to the concrete. Tony began to look around the rest of the perimeter. Ziva moved behind him taking pictures.

" Do you think the feetprints are from this crime?" Ziva said. "They are moving away."Tony didn't bother to correct her. His mind was working on possibilities.

"Boss I think you should take a look at this."

Gibbs moved toward them, putting his notepad in his jacket. "What'cha got?" He said crouching down beside Tony."Boss, I think this 'water' or whatever, has originally been a lot bigger. There's some footprints and scrapes going off this way." Tony indicated toward the stacks of crates." Yeah, I see. There's more than one set of prints." Gibbs moved carefully, flashlight on the floor. He moved into the crates. Behind the crates there was an access door. "Tony, Ziva! Prints! Get samples of that fluid to Abby."

Suddenly they could hear from the direction of the bay door Ducky's voice irritably complaining to Palmer."For heaven's sake Mr. Palmer, we obtained a GPS for you so we wouldn't get lost! Get the stretcher!" Ducky arrived at the body. "Excuse me gentlemen." He moved in between the soldiers standing at the perimeter where Jethro had asked them to be.

Major DeSarro was standing closer to the body than the others. He had been looking at his watch irritably shortly after NCIS arrival.

"How long is this going to take?" He asked as Gibbs made his way back through another aisle that was placed near the side door. Gibbs moved up closer to the younger man and looked directly into his eyes.

" You got someplace to go? " He asked with his face expressionless. " Did CIC do a crime scene already? If you did then there should be a copy of your findings for us. Maybe you even saw how big this area of moisture was when you did the photos?"

DeSarro's eyes moved away from Gibbs' piercing gaze. He stirred restlessly and put his hands up in mock surrender.

"We didn't do anything except call you!" He said.

"Well good for you Major." Gibbs said sarcastically and moved around him toward Ducky. " Time of death Duck?"

" About 12 to 14 hours ago Jethro. Preliminary diagnosis would be blunt force trauma. The most obvious cause of death is that his chest is crushed. I am not of course sure of other injuries until we get him home. Do we know why he is here Jethro?" Ducky stood up and gestured Palmer forward.

" No. To early to guess Duck." Gibbs was frowning. " He's in street clothes. There's no reason for him to be here. None.. If it wasn't for his dog tags we wouldn't be involved."

He looked toward the door and then up at nearby crates stacked neatly 5-6 the corpse loaded on the stretcher Ducky and Palmer moved back toward the bay door. Tony and Ziva were looking for more evidence where the body had been.

" What's in these crates Major?" Gibbs gestured with brows raised.-

In the car on the way back to the Navy yard, Ziva looked at Gibbs.

He was totally focused. Wheels are spinning she thought and was pleased with her use of the been quiet for almost 20 minutes Tony suddenly leaned forward. He had a look of resolve on his face.

" Boss, I want to ask you a question." Gibbs frowned and grunted in response.

" Who's Lainy and did you move Boss?"

" That's 2 questions DiNozzo." Gibbs had a slight smile on his lips. Ziva was surprised at his reaction.

" Well I think maybe I'd like both of them answered Boss. I feel I should be included. Everybody else knows the answers."

" You whine DiNozzo" Gibbs definitely was smirking now Ziva thought. " I don't whine Boss. But I do have feelings. After all I'm the senior agent on your team." Tony sat back and was feeling put upon.

" That's true. If I hurt your sensitive nature I sincerely apologize." Gibbs drawled. It was clear he didn't mean it. He decided to mercifully end DiNozzo's angst. "I have moved DiNozzo. And I have moved in with Lainy. The party was at our house and included all of our friends and Lainy's family. You were invited you know." Gibbs moved into the streets near the Navy yard. "Your decision, not ours."

"Boss, I didn't even know there was a 'Lainy'. I would've been sure to come." Tony was acting injured and Gibbs was smiling openly now.

"You've been fishing for my lunchtime where abouts' for about 5 months now give or take. I'm kind 'a surprised you haven't tried to follow me." Gibbs pulled into the NCIS pool yard and deftly parked the car. He quickly got out."Get those specimens to Abby. Then get me some background." He passed into the building.

Tony was out of the car and grabbed his gear and half the crime scene evidence."You could've just told me all of this. You didn't have to make me go through all that."

"It was far too amusing Tony." Ziva picked up the rest of the evidence and her gear. "By the way you will enjoy Lainy very much. She's lovely and the two of them are devoted to each other. I truly liked all the "Uncle's" and their families. It was great fun."

Tony was scowling fiercely as he slammed the door open to headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

_Abby was looking into the trace that Tony had brought down. She had a lighted headpiece on with a large magnifier lens on it. She was holding a bit of something up when Tony came in the room. _

" _Hi Abs. Anything there other than junk?" He asked with a quizzical look._

"_I've got more than enough bits and pieces of stuff to call 'junk' Tony. There is no junk, just unidentified evidence." Abby turned to look at Tony, her eyes hugely magnified._

"_Yikes! Abby! I've seen cards with doggie eyes like that! People don't do that!" Tony backed up gesturing. " Sit! Stay!"_

"_I'm waiting for Gibbs before…" Abby turned to look._

"_Well here I am. What'cha got Abs?" Gibbs strode quickly into the room and up to Abby's counter. Abby turned her head to Gibbs. He blinked and waved her on. _

" _I got bits of sawdust. Looks like the flats they have in the storage that you guys gave me for exemplar. I also have seven different varieties of mold. I really love mold. Did you know they can replicate without sex? I mean frogs can too, but mold.." _

_Gibbs took control quickly. "Abby is the mold important?" Blue eyes looked into Abby's green ones. _

"_Wow Gibbs! Your eyes are all huge and so blue up from this side of the lens! Never mind." She turned quickly back when Gibbs frowned at her. _

" _I don't know yet about the mold. But I do have some news about the sand. I've identified a high content of magnetite, or black sand." Abby took her magnifiers off and turned to Gibbs and Tony. _

" _I'll bite Abs. I thought black sand is found in Hawaii with lots of babes on it." Gibbs turned to look at Tony who danced backward to avoid being head slapped._

"_Well it is. But it's a lot more common than you think. Well, not common but more than you would think, I mean beach wise it isn't but…"_

"_Abby…" Gibbs gripped the edge of the counter. _

" _Magnetite is commonplace in stream beds, creeks, riverbeds, and floodwater creeks which are dry much of the year. It's even found at the high tide mark of lakes, especially the Great Lakes, in particular Lake Michigan. Not all black sand is magnetite of course, I mean in Hawaii it's mostly volcanic pumice. There are black magnetite beaches in California and New Zealand. But there are thousands of piles of tailings around the US and Canada from hopefuls during the different gold rushes. One of the things these men looked for was the settling of hematite and magnetite black sands as they noticed gold was often found where they are. The fact is they're not really related except that both gold and black sand are heavier than lighter minerals and silica's and remain in the pan when the prospectors washed for gold. So they got erroneously matched together." Abby smiled up at them._

" _So how does this match up with our dead sailor." Gibbs said thoughtfully. "More importantly what is black sand doing in our storage facility in Fort Belvoir? This black sand have any other uses Abs?"_

"_Well obviously it's used for magnets but it has uses in compasses, GPS's, and as a sorbent or filter. There are other uses too."_

"_McGee I want to know what things were or are in that warehouse that could account for that black sand." Gibbs had turned back to Abby. "Anything else Abs?"_

"_Yeah, I also have some conflicting results in on that water you found on the sailor. But I'm gonna narrow it down Gibbs." She saluted him._

" _I know you will Abs." he said kissing her temple. "And don't salute me I'm a Gunny."_

"_You'll always be my gallant leader!" she called after Gibbs and turning back to her microscope. _

" _Alright, what have you found McGee." Gibbs moved swiftly to his desk. He sat down and called up his email. Frowning he put his glasses on._

" _OK Boss. Fort Belvoir was established in the first World War and was called Camp A.A. Humphreys. It became Fort Belvoir in the 1930's to honor the historic Belvoir plantation where it was located. It serves as the Defense Logistics Agency, Defense Acquisitions university, US CIC, US Army Intelligence and Security command, 26 Dept of Defense agencies and including a detachment of US marines and Air Force, 249__th__ Engineer battalion and US Army Reserve command and Army National Guard."_

" _No Navy personnel?" Gibbs said thoughtfully. _

_\_

" _No Boss. There are some other agencies and departments located there I didn't mention but nothing Navy." McGee said scrolling through other sites. _

"_Any assigned Navy personnel to the Marine Corp detachment or even the Air Force?"_

_Gibbs questioned with eye brows raised._

" _I really… I mean haven't already…" McGee stammered. Fingers were speeding even faster._

" _I want you to check through the base personnel, ALL the base personnel, all types and find us a sailor! And I mean all three of you!" he growled looking back down at his computer as DiNozzo and Ziva jumped back to their computers._

"_Looking through off duty and off base personnel records Boss! " Tony said._

" _Cross referencing for temporary assignments at the Fort Gibbs." Ziva said briskly._

" _Looking through recent discharges or those not completed as yet." McGee said._

_Gibbs stood up, chair crashing back into the filing cabinet. He strode toward the staff lounge. The door closed behind him. He sat down in one of the chairs and crossed his legs pulling his phone out and hitting speed dial._

" _Hi babe. How goes your day?" A gentle smile on his face. _

" _Pretty good I guess. We're supposed to have a 'big wig' meeting tomorrow at nine. Do I take it you won't be home for dinner seeing as it's 1645 hours?" Lainy said with a smile Jethro heard in her voice. He wondered how some women could project a smile that way through the phone and others didn't even succeed when they were in front of you. _

" _I won't say I'm not coming home because I'm not sure how much further we can go today. I haven't given up on squeezing blood out of a stone yet though." Gibbs delighted in the full laugh. He pictured her with her head thrown back, smile wide when she was done. _

"_Knowing you that picture is accurate. I hope you come home at some point tonight because I miss you." her voice soft and loving. _

" _I miss you too. If something really big breaks and I'm not coming home I'll call you. But I don't expect it at this point." Gibbs rubbed his face and tried to ignore the tightness he felt around his heart at the thought of not seeing her this evening. _

"_Ok love. I'll probably just have a salad. I can throw a casserole in the microwave if you get home. I love you Jethro. Please be safe. " Lainy's voice was full of her feelings for him. Jethro felt warm as if she were holding him, his eyes closed. _

" _I will. I love you babe, with everything I have." He reached for her the same way she just had him. _

" _I know that's true. See you soon. " her gentle voice reassured him. And then she was gone off line. With a sigh Jethro stood up and headed back into to bull pen. _

_With a frown and a growl he moved quickly toward the others. No one could have known he had just been loving and wistful with his love._

" _Enough time! Whad'ya got!" He moved around his desk and sat down._


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs drove home toward Quantico. Lainy and her daughter lived off base near Dumfries

In a cul-de-sac with Liz' "Uncles" and their families in the houses nearby. Master Sgt. Jameson Smith, "Smitty", Master Gunnery Sgt Caesar Leonardo, "Nardo", Master Sgt Theodore John La Sormont, "TJ", and Master Gunnery Sgt Richard HighEagle, "Ricky". All four men had been in Lainy's husband Doug's unit under his command. They had followed Lt. Preston into the ambush that had killed him.

While bleeding from fatal wounds he asked them to "watch out for my girls". The men took this order to heart and Lainy had found them already involved in Liz' life when she got out of the hospital. She had served in a different action that day with her unit and had almost been killed.

She quickly became attached to all of them and their wives. When her current house came on the market, Smitty made sure the place was put on hold until Lainy got the funding. It wasn't that difficult as a combat decorated marine and 4 cosigners. She and Liz settled in to their new "family".

By the time Jethro met Lainy she had purchased the adjoining lot and fenced the entire yard in. She had a nice pool which Liz practically lived in. Liz was on the school swim team.

At this time there was a generously proportioned machine shed almost finished on the end of Lainy's 3 car garage. Jethro's pickup and Challenger were in 2 of the stalls. Lainy's Nissan Murano occupied the third. Jethro had offered to park the pickup outside but Lainy refused stating the "in progress" restoration vehicle deserved protection from Virginia's winter.

His wood working projects would take place in the heated/cooled machine shed. Lainy had enjoyed helping him design it. She had a feel for things he would like. He had become used to her ability to anticipate events in their lives. She had described her abilities as being "a little Fey." It ran in her family. When he had looked doubtful, she had turned to him and kissed him and said : " You are fey too love. You just call it 'your gut'. Go with it."

As Jethro turned off onto the side street leading to their home, he felt his usual sense of anticipation fill him. This feeling hadn't changed since the day he had met her.

He pulled into the driveway and pulled the parking brake on the incline. The door light was on, lighting the breezeway door. The inner door was open and Lainy stood there with one hand lifted to the door frame.

Jethro began to trot as the promised rain began to fall heavily. He stepped into the breezeway and Lainy thought what a magnificent man he was. Rain drops fell from his bangs and glistened on the shoulders of his trench coat. He moved forward and swept her into his arms stepping into the house. When he released her she began to laugh happily and shut the door.

" You made it by 1900! I thought for sure you'd be later. Should I throw that casserole in?" She smiled at him. He was hanging his coat on the coat tree by the front door.

Jethro turned and slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her tightly into him.

" No, I ate at the office. Salad I promise."

Lainy ate organically and had had Jethro eating the same. His health had indeed improved after only a month eating this way and he had shed 7 pounds that first month as well. He hadn't given up his coffee (nor had Lainy) but he did order organic blends. He had hated to admit it but organic foods did indeed have more flavor than regular store offerings.

"Well what's on the agenda then?" Lainy kissed him lightly.

" You are. I'm glad to be home and not at work. Can I make you as happy as me?" Gibbs was grinning down at her.

" Oh, I can think of a couple of things that would make me over the top happy." she said to him as she pressed closer and drew his head down to her lips.

Lainy drew Jethro's coat down past his shoulders. She tossed it onto the end of her overstuffed sofa. He pulled the cord to her robe and it fell open revealing her slender nude body, the nipples already hard. Lainy's eyes looked up at him, a deep, deep green in the lamp light. They were full of love and passion.

Jethro drew her tight against him and she could feel his arousal growing. She moaned softly into his mouth.

A quick tug of his belt and zipper and Gibbs shed his slacks and shorts by stepping out of them. Lainy's hands were already under his T and polo shirt. They separated only long enough to pull it over his head. Jethro back stepped her to the sofa and stretched her out on the far end, lowering himself down on top of her.

They sank down into the soft cushions kissing and stroking each others bodies. Her back arched against his pelvis when he pushed hard against her, his erection between her legs but not in her. His right hand slid beneath her buttocks. She gasped and moaned his name.

His weight on her, he reached back and slid his left hand beneath her butt as well. Adjusting his knees and left foot back to push he lifted himself and then brought her hips up to meet his thrust.

She was so hot and wet he groaned as he entered her burying his face into her shoulder. Lainy cried out and nipped his broad right shoulder, then began to suck the side of his throat. Jethro gasped and began a slow, steady thrusting movement.

Lainy rose to meet each thrust and sought Jethro's mouth. Long deep open mouthed tongue kisses followed as they moved together. Jethro paused and moved her right leg up over his shoulder. The difference in posture made him go even deeper inside her and Lainy cried out his name. He began to move gradually faster.

With panting breath they became focused on what they were feeling, both together and in themselves. They pressed their faces to each others neck and moved toward orgasm.

Lainy and Jethro both felt as if they could feel each others pleasure inside their minds. The orgasm when it came was truly intense and lingering,. Both of them were so aware of each other they held themselves still, breathing hard. It took some moments for them to return to their own individuality.

" How can this keep getting better?" she whispered into his ear.

" I think we should keep on trying for perfection don't you?" Gibbs murmured to her, his blue eyes were darkened cobalt now with his passion from their usual azure. Lainy was lost in them


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday Noon**

Lainy was sitting in the chair with her legs and feet on the ottoman crocheting an afghan for Liz. Jethro was sound asleep on the couch. She had thrown a light quilt over him. She had turned the gas fireplace on and was enjoying the flames and the warmth. It was very damp and it made her ache deep inside. Liz was across spending the night at TJ's with his daughter and 2 sons at their house. She had walked over early in the morning.

When the phone rang she reached for it quickly and answered so Jethro wouldn't be wakened . She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she said quietly trying not to be loud.

"Hello Elaine. How have you been?" a deep male voice said.

"Who is this please?" Lainy said politely. Her "spidey sense" as Liz always called it was tingling big time. Lainy 'reached' out toward the caller but was almost knocked down by what she felt. It was pure malicious evil intent. She broke the contact almost instantly.

" Oh that's not important really. I just need to pass along a message to you. Feel free to

pass it along to your live in boyfriend, significant other, fuck partner whatever you want to call that cop you are involved with. If the investigation on the Fort Belvoir death isn't stopped and buried there is no where you and your cute little cunt daughter are going to be safe. " This last bit was said in an ugly snarl. " You just be a good bitch and pass that along. NOW! "

Lainy stood listening to the dial tone in shock. She truly had no idea what case the man was talking about. She started violently when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Babe, what's wrong? I woke and realized it was because something was wrong with you." Gibbs face was deeply concerned, his blue eyes were focused on hers. He drew her into him, taking the phone from her fingers and placing it on the dining room table. They kissed and she put her cheek against his chest. His heart beat strong and steady to her ear. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her.

" Tell me." Jethro said.

" It was a man. Deep voice. Spanish type accent but not native. He told me to tell you that if your investigation in the death at Fort Belvoir isn't stopped and buried Liz and I won't be safe. The rest of the words were crude but the message was clear. I felt a threat when I first heard his voice but when I 'reached' for him it was evil and I was shocked. That must be what you felt." Lainy's eyes were wide.

Jethro was beyond angry. He held her tightly. He never talked about his cases except in a general way at home or with friends and never with names or places.

It was his way of keeping his work and private life separate. The only woman who had understood that was Shannon. All of his other wives had tried to poke and prod and grow angry when he didn't cooperate. They wanted to be with him and know about every second of his time away from them. He didn't want to live work at home. He needed to keep a part of himself for work. This was true in the Corps and true with NCIS. When he was off duty he needed to rest and relax. Shannon and now Lainy understood this and also that he would share the details that he could as he became more rested and relaxed. This invariably happened and with more ease as time went on. Lainy especially understood as she was a marine and had seen and served both in combat and peace.

Now there was a threat to his family. Again. This time he would be ready and deal with the bastards as they came. Preemptively if possible.

There was another difference this time. Lainy stood with him. Her Celtic warrior priestess ancestors were there in every line of her body. Her emerald eyes were lit with rage from within.

"Do not think you're going to keep silent about this aspect of your case Jethro. I can take care of myself but Liz can't. We need to talk about what we're going to do about that."

Jethro stood with his hands on her shoulders now. His eyes were like ice with anger.

" I'm not. But I need to talk to the director and to my team. Can you get Liz to come home?" Gibbs was thinking swiftly now, trying to go 2 steps ahead.

" Yes and I'll call Nardo. Smitty and TJ are on duty today but Sharon will know where Ricky is." Lainy was dialing as she spoke.

Gibbs had moved to the bookcase where their cells were in the chargers. He speed dialed Tony." DiNozzo, call McGee and tell him to call me on my cell and tell Ziva I need her here for protective detail. I'll tell you when you get here. Just do it!" Jethro turned to Lainy and watched her while she talked to Nardo. She was so calm it was icy. He knew she must have been a very strong team leader in combat.

The Director came on the line.

"Director we have a problem. There's been a threat to my family."

**1230 hrs**

Tony was driving like Ziva heading toward Quantico. With each glance at his car clock he knew he was making good time. He made the exit and stopped at the first red light and realized he had no idea where he was going. He pulled over in a Quik and Go store parking lot and slowly hit the speed dial for the Boss.

"What?" came Gibbs voice. Tony heard other voices in the background.

"Boss," he said slowly, "I have no idea where you live. " A sigh followed from Gibbs.

"Where are you DiNozzo? Do you have a GPS?" Gibbs sounded incredibly tense. Tony began to seriously worry.

" I'm on I 95 south Boss. I pulled over in a rest stop to call." Tony was running his hand through his hair in exasperation. The Halloween party he'd gone to hadn't been that good to go through this. He should have gone to Gibbs' party.

"GPS DiNozzo!" came the response in a clipped forceful voice.

"Got it Boss!" Tony pushed his GPS for a new address.

"1822 Possum Point Road. You're gonna get off the Dumfries exit."

"Got it Boss!" Tony went quickly to the right hand lane as he was almost past it. He was talking to the air. Gibbs was gone.

There was 2 humvees and Ziva's car pulled up in front of the house when Tony pulled in.

Tony whistled softly to himself as he took in the house, garages and machine shed. Looked like the place was nicely landscaped too, although being winter only the evergreens were colorful. Tony went into the breezeway and knocked.

A marine in camo's answered the door. Tony looked up into a handsome but expressionless face. Tony quickly showed him his ID.

" LJ! It's your sorry ass late senior agent." he stepped back to let Tony into the room.

"Thanks TJ. DiNozzo get in here." Gibbs was sitting on the couch talking with 3 other marines and Ziva . He had an arm around a slender woman sitting with her feet tucked up and leaning into him.

Tony moved over to the couch and extended his hand across the glass coffee table. He was then unable to speak as she turned toward him and looked up into his face. The eyes, her eyes! He thought dazedly. They were a rich emerald green in the daylight. He had never met a woman with eyes that color! She had creamy skin and dark red hair that looked long enough to reach the middle of her back.

The back yard door and French doors around the dining room allowed a great deal of light into the room. She was incredibly beautiful. Her facial expression was both sad and serious.

"Hello Tony." she spoke and to Tony her voice was like the soft ringing of bells.

"H-Hi." Oh brilliant he thought. What a fumble butt.

"DiNozzo! Enough! Get over here and grab a chair. Did you bring the photos and case file?" Gibbs asked.

"Ya Boss! Right here." Tony smiled at the beautiful woman and moved over to stand in front of Gibbs and handed him the folder with the active case report and pictures.

Gibbs quickly spread them out on the coffee table. Everyone leaned over the table muttering.

Tony looked quickly around the room taking in the bookcases surrounding the brick fireplace and extending to the other side of the door to the hall. A large bay window with cushions to sit on, Tony automatically found this to be a risk under these circumstances. The floor plan was very open, living room flowing into the dining room which had French doors on one side and a slider to a concrete patio and the yard surrounding the whole back of the house. An opening to the right of the slider suggested a bathroom. The kitchen had a breakfast bar that was the only separation from the rest of the floor plan. Another large window that looked out over the yard toward the side of the house where the bedrooms were was on the kitchen wall. Too open he thought.

"What did you find out about the contents of those crates LJ? " asked the marine with Smith on his blouse. Tony noticed all of these men had gray in their hair and lines on their faces around their eyes. Around Gibbs age, early to mid 50's. Like Gibbs they were all without exception in fantastic physical shape. Not a spare pound amongst them.

"Theoretically there were only water containers and building supplies, replacement kits and body amour. Even some dry medical supplies. None of it unexpected. But we also found a black sand our forensic tech said is rare in this area called magnetite."

Gibbs looked up as Lainy left his side and made her way around the coffee table toward the kitchen. Another knock, forceful at the door distracted her and she headed toward it.

" No! Lainy! Wait!" Gibbs cried out and reached toward her helplessly as he started to rise. Tony jumped forward and took her arm and moved her back toward the others. He then made a quick glance through the front door frosted glass. With gun drawn, as were all the guns in the room, he opened the door. Fornell was standing there with hands raised. He knew the greeting would be this.

"How's it goin' DiNozzo?" He said with his face in a wry smile.

"Been better Fornell." Tony said holstering his gun.

"Tobias, are ya waitin' for a formal invitation? Get in here and take a look at this." Gibbs motioned his friend into the house. Fornell went into the den and brought back the desk chair to sit on. Everybody shifted to let him near the coffee table. Tony hesitated to sit on the couch near Gibbs as Lainy was in the kitchen making coffee and would be back he assumed.

"What's all this then." said Fornell, "Where does killing Lainy and Lizzie come in?"

"It doesn't come in Tobias" Gibbs drawled. "That's why we're all here."

Suddenly Lainy strode swiftly from the room and down the hallway. Gibbs watched her closely and rose to follow her.

"Let's look at the case report first DiNozzo." Fornell said. He had seen Lainy leave and he knew how deeply his friend loved her.

"Right here" Tony said.

"The photos are in order of the numbers listed in the written report." Ziva said for the marines present.

"This way" Tony said and began organizing the pictures in order on the table.

Jethro moved down the hallway to their bedroom and found the door closed. He knocked gently and tried the handle. He was truly surprised to find it locked. He knocked more firmly.

"Lainy, it's me. Please open the door babe." He listened for movement and there was none. Jethro closed his eyes and sought her mind touch. She had been carefully controlled ever since the phone call. It wasn't altogether healthy but not unexpected with her marine training. He did it himself. You needed to be able to separate yourself from your emotions in order to function in combat. He had been too busy getting his 'strike' team together to make a plan. He had had only a peripheral awareness of her nearness to him. Now he realized his priorities were skewed. It was her daughter, _their _daughter who was in danger. How could she _not _feel?

"Babe, please open the door. Honey, I can feel you, you're not in a good place." No movement from within.

"Please babe, we can do this if we're together. Lainy I love you so much, please let me in." Jethro had both hands resting on the door, his eyes closed reaching for her with every ounce of effort . The door opened slowly and Jethro moved into the bedroom.

Lainy had moved back to the bed and was curled on her side hugging a pillow. Jethro moved to her and kicked off his moccasins. He lay down on the bed and gently drew the pillow away from her arms.

"Can I be the pillow?" he asked and opened his arms to her. Lainy was looking down. Then she moved into his arms pressing her face into his chest beneath his chin. He nuzzled and kissed her hair while she wept.

" I'm sorry babe. I truly am. You can't be objective about this Lainy and neither can I. I am not going to sit passively by when someone threatens to murder my family. I'm not in Iraq or Kuwait this time. I 'm here… with you and our girl. I have friends willing to help me. I am not going to let anyone or anything take my family away from me. I was able to avenge Shannon and Kelly's murders. But if I had been home I know my entire unit would have helped me protect them. I blamed myself for their deaths. And I'm doing it now. I feel you and Lizzie wouldn't be in danger now if it wasn't for my work. I'm not sure what to do about that.."

Jethro was gently rocking her, holding her tightly against his chest.

"Nothing. " Lainy whispered.

"What?" Jethro paused but did not release her. She raised herself up on her elbow to look into his eyes. She gently touched his perfect lips with her fingers.

" I said,' nothing.' You are who you are Jethro. I knew you were NCIS the day I met you. Remember? I fell in love knowing who and what you are. Your core values include a powerful need to serve. Mine do too. A man is not necessarily what he does, but it can let you know a part of who he is. You are a marine, and a law enforcement officer. You are also a gentle and loving, loyal man. Liz wouldn't have let you near me if she didn't feel that from you. I wouldn't have let you past that first cup of coffee if I didn't sense that too. I believe in you Jethro. I believe you and I will do the very best we can to protect her. I just never had thought it would be necessary. Let me grieve just a little while in that loss of innocence, OK? I promise I'll be right out." Lainy had spoken in a soft quiet voice, almost whispering at times. She started to move away from him but he tightened his grip.

" No. Together. We'll do it together. Always together Lainy. Please, always." he looked into her eyes while he spoke. His expression was both tender and anxious. She raised her right hand and stroked his cheek. She smiled a sad smile into his eyes.

" I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone.. You are my 'A'ast'. My soul mate. Always together now and through all eternity. That was the promise the god's made."

Lainy kissed him then. Deeply and with complete surrender. He moved her swiftly over on to her back and kissed her again and again. Then he lay down beside her with his arm behind her and pulled her close to him. They touched foreheads and he put his left arm over her body and let her cry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight**

Fornell turned to Gibbs as he left the door. "You know these people aren't gonna wait long for a response from you Jethro." His face was serious, his gaze direct.

"Yea I know Tobias. That's why I set Ziva on Liz until I can get her out of town to her family in Arizona. Ricky's a Navaho. That's why he volunteered to go with her."

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair and down his face. "I'm doin' the best I can."

"I know, I know. I think it's all doable Gibbs. Especially if McGee's lead pans out with the magnetite. Good night, talk to you in the morning. Gun out right?" Fornell reached for the breezeway door handle and gave Gibbs a quick half smile.

"Always, with safety off for now I guess." Gibbs lips turned up a little. He closed the door. He turned, eyes looking for Lainy. The slider was open to the back. He heard Lainy throwing out the pizza boxes in the trash in the back. When she came in she saw him standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. She stepped up to him and put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his back.

"It feels like our Saturday morning was a million years ago." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Things change."

"Not everything changes babe." he said softly and turned in her arms. His hands slid down her body to gently grip her buttocks. He kissed her on top of her head and forehead.

He didn't push. He wanted her very fiercely, but he didn't want her further overwhelmed. Today had been enough. She lifted her lovely face up to him. Her rich emerald eyes glistening with tears. She reached up with one forefinger to touch his sensual mouth. He kissed her fingertip.

"Yes. You're right. I still love you and I want you too. I need you tonight Jethro.

I need to feel anchored, loved and at least temporarily to forget everything that happened today. Do you think you can help me with that Marine?" The last sentence was said in a soft husky whisper. She drew his head down to hers, sliding her fingers into his silky hair, brushing his bangs from his forehead. Jethro moaned into her mouth as his tongue sought hers. After a deep lingering kiss they parted, lips barely apart they nuzzled breathing into each others mouths. Another deep kiss followed and became open mouthed with short quick tongue kisses to neck and throat. When he pressed his mouth to the hollow of her throat, she begged him.

"Now love, please now." She moaned, almost frantically she arched her pelvis against him and ground her hips. He gasped and picked her up and carried her toward the fireplace. He put her down long enough to toss a quilt down from the pile of afghans and homemade quilts kept in a basket by the hearth. He half turned but Lainy was already sliding to the floor. The gas hissed softly but in background to the 2 lovers moans and gasps. Each touch as they undressed each other was felt by both of them. Their bond was so strong, she thought feverishly, so strong! She pushed her lover over onto his back, her tongue and lips moved up over his abdomen, tracing the silver and black line to his navel and then up to his nipples. His erection lay across his belly, hard and throbbing. She held him as she moved over him. So silky soft, so hard. Jethro groaned and unable to stand it when she nipped his throat he took her and flipped them, taking the dominant position. He knew that Lainy preferred him to be in this position when they came. This was not going to be long lovemaking tonight. They were both too urgent in their need.

Jethro kissed her, tongue lingering in her mouth, claiming her. Moaning he moved down to her nipples. They were hard, her breasts swollen with her desire for him. She arched toward him, crying out his name, her body shuddering with need. Her fingers twisted in his hair and brought his face back up to her. After kissing him she sucked on his throat and then shoulder as he moved to take her.

The flames flickered across their bodies, Lainy could not take her eyes off of his handsome features as they were chiseled in shadows as he moved over her. His eyes were closed, brows drawn together as he concentrated. She lifted her legs wide of his hips. His hand moved to place himself in her. He leaned in and groaned as she cried out wildly as he entered her.

"Oh gods, gods, I love you, I love you!" Lainy was trembling all over, unable to control her rapidly rising orgasm. Jethro was beyond speech. He heard her cry but thrust harder and moved his hands to lift her into him. He began to move rapidly then as he moved more deeply into her, pressing his face against her throat and shoulder. He gripped her shoulders now, weight on his elbows. Lainy screamed as she came savagely, Jethro only a moment behind her. Crying out in surprise Lainy felt herself climb a second time and peaked with him. They moved through their orgasms and then lay panting together. Lainy ran her fingers over his muscled shoulders and down his spine, feeling the sweat in the hollow of his spine and buttocks. Jethro made no attempt to leave her. He knew she loved to feel possessed and to tell the truth he liked the possessing.

"Do you s'pose we should move into the bedroom now?" Jethro asked conversationally.

"Tease!" she laughed and then giggled.

" Oh I think we're way beyond teasing." He said to her. He moved off her as she playfully punched his shoulder. Even Lainy's playful punches were gentle. She couldn't bear to hurt those she cared about. Jethro found that to be yet another wonderful aspect of the woman he loved.

He rose gracefully to his feet, and drew her up onto hers. She loved that not even his bad knee with it's multiple surgeries was allowed to affect his control over his body. It made her smile to think that she could however. He pulled her against him.

"What are you smiling about you minx?" He smiled down into her eyes.

"You." she said reaching up to touch his cheek. The days growth of beard had been wonderfully rough against her breasts and neck. "Lets go to bed. And I've decided I'm a wench not a minx. Wenches have much more fun."

She took his hand and led him towards the bedroom after reaching out to switch off the gas.

**Sunday approximately 1300**

Tim McGee rubbed his eyes with both fists for a minute. He had been awake since Friday morning. When the team had gone home Friday night, believing he had the weekend off he had got involved in one of his online games with "I" friends around the world.

The Boss' call had arrived before he had made it from shower to bed. Tim wanted so badly to be able to help protect Lainy and Liz. He hit refresh and went back through the routers again for the threatening phone call to Lainy's house phone.

"Your good… very good. But… I'm going to be better. Like…. This! Got'cha!"

Tim's fingers danced and then back stepped then forward. He hit the speed dial number 1.

"Boss I got 'im. Sending to your home computer now." He was excited.

" I don't care about my home computer, Lainy is watching it. Just tell me what 'cha got."

Jethro was dressed in a blue polo and jeans. DiNozzo was sitting on the couch looking through a manifest from the Fort Belvoir warehouse. There seemed to be an excess of water containers from the count taken by Maj. DeSarro's team and those that should be there by order. Tony's brows rose. He began to scan more quickly the comparisons between other supplies and those actually found.

"The signal was rerouted from 100's of sites to land at last in a cell tower near Dumfries.

You're not going to believe this Boss. It originated from DC Boss. From Fort Belvoir …"

"Warehouse C." Gibbs snarled. " Meet us there McGee."

"OK Boss!" McGee dropped his phone in the rush to stand. He then fell to the floor because his legs and feet were numb from sitting all night.

Gibbs was on the phone, "Fornell, Fort Belvoir Warehouse C. Yeah, I know."

DiNozzo started to speak up about his findings as Gibbs turned to look for his Lainy. Tony opened his mouth and shut it seeing the look on Gibb's face as he turned.

She rose from the kitchen bar stool to step toward her love. Her face questioning, her eyes wide.

"Jethro…" her voice drifted into a whisper.

"I have to go Lainy…" Jethro put his hands on her shoulders. She buried her face against his chest and nuzzled him. He kissed the top of her head. Her hands slid from his chest up around his neck.

"I know. Promise me…" her voice trailed off.

Jethro took her face in his hands and brought his mouth down on hers fiercely. The kiss was off the scale in intensity. Tony rose swiftly and taking the list he went outside to the breezeway. There were times watching the Boss just was not a learning experience. The man was crazy in love with Lainy. Tony had felt he was spying on them since his arrival the day before. Man, I hope someday somebody will feel like that about me. Sooner rather than later he thought and sighed.

"Lainy, please…" Jethro's voice was hoarse. His lips were a fraction of an inch from hers.

"I will take care. But you need to make me a promise too my Gunny." She stroked his bangs back from his forehead. "Jethro, Liz isn't enough for me anymore. I made her enough for years. I need you. I swear my gun will not be more than a hands grasp away. But you have to promise to come home to me. Guns have a lot of different meanings to a lot of people. I would never shoot myself, that isn't fair to Liz. But not living can kill a person too. Without you I am not alive. I will not live without you. Come home to me, please, please come home." Tears flowed now.

"I will. You're everything to me Lainy. There is no way for me to go on without you either. I swear that too." Blue eyes blazed into hers, his brows drawn, his expression desperate.

They kissed fiercely and deeply. When they were both breathless and unable to continue they clung together. Closing his eyes Jethro prayed to God known and unknown. He kissed her on top of the head and turned and left. Lainy sank to the floor and curled into a ball. She did not cry or sob. She just lay there and let her tears form a pool under her face.

A grim Gibbs strode past DiNozzo and out of the breezeway door to the garage. He moved into the garage and hit the button and the second door rolled slowly up. Without a word Gibbs flung himself into the drivers seat of the Challenger. The engine throbbed to life as Tony dove into the passenger seat. Tony thought this is what Gibbs must have looked like going into battle in Kuwait. As he sought to buckle his seat belt the car was already in reverse. Wheels screaming the car burst forward and flung itself like a roaring beast toward Fort Belvoir.


	8. Chapter 8

At Fort Belvoir the Challenger pulled up to the gate house. They had made a 38 minute trip in 20 minutes. Tony had surprised himself by being almost as focused as Gibbs on making the road go away. Gibbs showed the MP his ID and badge, as did DiNozzo. The gate officer looked with admiration at the Challenger and told Gibbs " The FBI senior agent is already through and Base command has approved your pass Sir." He leaned in to the car and slipped a yellow piece of paper under the wiper blade. Gibbs nodded and down shifted to first and moved forward. He was in third before the corporal finished turning into the guard house.

Gibbs pulled up and parked next to the black government car nearest the door. There were 2 jeeps and a crime scene van and 3 4x4's. Gibbs was already through the door as Tony shut the door to the car and moved toward the storage bay. Tony blinked and focused on his boss's back as Gibbs moved deeper into the bay.

"At your 6 boss!" He sang out and trotted after him. As he neared the back of the bay he could hear angry voices and saw Gibbs moving swiftly toward the group at a rapid stride that was now almost a … "Oh No! Boss wait!" Tony began to run.

Gibbs was focused on Major DeSarro . He moved like a whirlwind; with his gun to hand

he dropped to his left side, leg sweeping DeSarro's legs out from under him and was back up onto his feet and pointing his Sig straight into DeSarro's forehead in one graceful move. DeSarro yelled as he fell and it ended in a weak warble as he took in the enraged countenance and beyond wild look in the icy blue eyes above him. Omygodohmygod Tony thought as he ran up. Shades of Bruce Lee !

"Gibbs! Wait! Jethro don't do it!" Fornell ran to his friend. He held his hands out over DeSarro but did not touch Gibbs. The Sig was rock steady as it pointed to DeSarro's eyes.

"Get out of the way Tobias. I'm gonna kill 'im." Gibbs didn't move and didn't twitch. His voice was flat with little inflection. Combat separation Fornell thought. Having been there he knew.

"Get him off of me FBI" DeSarro shouted to Fornell.

"Shut the fuck up you idiot! I'm trying to save your sorry ass." Fornell moved an inch closer. "He's not alone Gibbs, he's not alone! Think about it, he couldn't have managed all of this… what ever THIS is.. In the middle of a major armed forces supply base by himself!"

"You're FBI! Arrest him!" DeSarro was sweating badly now and shaking too.

"You'll be dead by the time I touch him. He's a Sniper for Chris' sake. Haven't you noticed he hasn't moved or blinked. SHUT UP!" Fornell inched forward another half step. Jethro began to shake his head slowly and decisively side to side, eyes never moving from DeSarro's forehead. Never looking at Fornell.

"No, No. I want to kill him Tobias. More than I have ever wanted to kill any one I remember since '90. " Gibbs sounded cold, observational and clinical. He cocked his head slightly, looking at DeSarro as if he were an anatomical specimen.

"Oh Jesus he's nuts…" DeSarro moaned.

"Jethro, he's not worth this. We need information." Fornell held his hands out palms up.

"Boss, McGee has some specific questions for him. Things only he will know. He can't talk to us if he's dead. It interferes with the whole talking thing. " Tony moved slowly up to Gibbs on his other side. He was holding out his mobile for Gibbs to see. Fornell rolled his eyes and shook his head 'no' to Tony.

Jethro tipped his head slightly the other way, quizzically, still staring and calculating. He did not acknowledge even hearing or noticing DiNozzo. His gun did not waver and the safety was off. The scene literally froze. 60 seconds, then 90. DeSarro made another strangled noise and then closed his eyes.

Gibbs slowly stepped back off from DeSarro and reapplied the safety of his Sig. He placed the gun back in his holster and turned his back. He moved about 6 feet away.

DeSarro started to scramble up from the ground. Fornell put a foot into his back and smashed him down to the floor.

"Cuff this asshole Agent Gerard. Get him to the supply office so we can question him. And Jesus is that piss I smell? "

Tobias kicked DeSarro in the hip. Fornell was looking at Gibbs carefully. Tony had moved to stand near him. Gibbs was breathing hard, fists clenched. His eyes were closed. Slowly he bowed his head.

"Boss, we can handle this. We really can." Tony stood at Jethro's right side. He made no attempt to touch him.

"Gibbs, I will find out what we need to know with Tobias and our team." Ziva was there.

Her voice was remarkably gentle. McGee was with her. Jethro turned at the sound of her voice and looked at her, the first he had reacted to anything other than Fornell. His gaze was questioning. The look in his eyes vulnerable.

Ziva moved to stand next to her friend/mentor/father. She took his upper arm in a firm grip.

"Liz is on the plane with Ricky." Ziva's brown eyes were direct. She shook her head negatively at the unspoken hope she saw there in his eyes.

"Lainy wouldn't go. Smitty and Nardo are nearby. Go to her Gibbs. We have this. Go, now."

Gibbs left.


	9. Chapter 9

Fornell moved into the warehouse office that DeSarro had been placed in. He pulled a chair up across from DeSarro at the desk. McGee and Ziva followed. Ziva moved to a corner. She had a slight smile of upturned lips which she turned on DeSarro. DeSarro shivered. It was like looking into the eyes of a snake, a beautiful and deadly snake. McGee unfolded a lap top computer and keyed up the page he wanted to start with.

"First of all Major DeSarro, we would all like to make clear that the man who just nearly killed you is a highly decorated hero, a Marine Sniper and Master Gunnery Sergeant and our personal friend. None of us and I do mean none of us, really would have cared if he had killed you, but it would have left us with a whole bunch of unanswered questions and

possibly some weapons grade material missing. I personally would really, really like to think of you in federal prison with all your terrorist friends for whatever would remain of your useless life. I'm sure having your asshole stretched in the shower for a few years would improve your continence issues considerably." Fornell had a completely friendly smile on his face.

"Oh God. You're all crazy, as crazy as HE is!" DeSarro put his head in his hands.

"Let's just start with where the hell Sgt Wells is?" Fornell said slapping DeSarro's hands away. When DeSarro looked up Fornell was smiling like an evil gremlin at him.

Jethro drove heading for home. His true home he thought. Home was not a place but a person as Lainy had told him months ago. It was getting dark. He didn't slow down. The Challenger's engine growled without a hitch. The car was in 6th and he hadn't downshifted since he had hit the highway.

He had reverted there at the warehouse. There had been no real thought involved, just a black, black place somewhere inside of him. The rage had been building. He wasn't far off when he told Tobias he hadn't felt anything like this since 1990. It had taken him a lot of time, months of surgeries on his knee and rehabilitation to get his strength and agility back. Only when he could compete in a unit drill and run and was as fit as he could be did he resign and seek out Franks.

His phone went off. Looking at the ID he flipped it open. "Yeah Tony."

"Boss! We got trouble, big, big trouble! Ziva is driving, we should be at your house in 20." Tony was breathless. " Can't you get this hunk of junk goin' any faster?"

"15" Ziva said.

"Called Smitty. Cops, NCIS, FBI already in route. No answer from Smitty. Mary answered from her basement. There's a battle goin' on Boss. She says it's like Falujah out there. .."

Gibbs hung up and took the Challenger up to 120.

It was dark as he roared up to side street to their house. His way was blocked by 2 military vehicles, a troop transport and a military humvee. He parked his car and jumped out. The flash of strobe told him there were police. As he ran forward his ID and badge on his belt, he also grabbed his dog tags and pulled them out of his shirt. He could hear automatic and semiautomatic weapons fire. The homes on both sides of the streets were dark. Marines lived in this entire neighborhood. He was willing to bet the men and women were already at his home after securing their own families. Like Smitty putting his Mary and children in their basement.

Jethro ran forward gun out and was slowed by a checkpoint. The police officer looked young and totally freaked out.

" You can't go further, there's a whole military action going on. We got people dead, people wounded!"

" I am NCIS and I am an active duty Marine. My family is in there and my friends. Now MOVE!"

The last was said with a roar and a push of the officers hands aside.

Jethro moved to the side, flanking the cars and men hiding behind them moving in a crouching run to the side of the machine shed. As he went to the back he saw a SWAT officer crouched there eyes on the nearby roof of a neighbor in back. The privacy fence was down. There was the smoke of weapons discharge everywhere.

"Report!" growled the Gunny sergeant. He dropped to one knee beside the man.

"We got the report of explosions and black covered men moving on that house. They were apparently being held off by 3 people with M16's and a fourth with an M4. Apparently the resistance wasn't expected because there were bodies on the front and back lawns.

"When SWAT rolled in the fire fight got really hard. There were already a bunch of marines here and they had moved up and surrounded this group of houses making a perimeter. We're having a bitch of a time getting by 2 snipers up on those dormers though. Got 4 of our men."

" Can you get me an M40 with a star scope or infrared?" Gibbs was totally focused. He had to get to the house.

"Hell yeah. They took out our 2 main men. You sure?" The cop stared at him.

" I _am_ a damn sniper. Gunnery Sergeant Jethro Gibbs. Get me the gun."

Jethro was looking around the area and looking up. The gun fire had become sporadic. A radio com unit buzzed to his left. Looking over he saw an officer on his back unmoving. In the strobe it was obvious he was dead. Jethro felt a tightness inside for a split second then nothing. He took the whisper piece and placed it in his ear and near his mouth. He quickly stripped the flak jacket off the body. It covered his blue polo.

The SWAT officer was back. He looked for a split second then helped Jethro. He had the rifle and a hip pack of shells which he handed to Gibbs. He nodded to Gibbs. " I told 'em you were going for it Gunny. What else can I do?"

"Get me some cover. Tell command this is all because of a smuggling ring based at Fort Belvoir. Tell 'em to contact Senior Agent Fornell of the FBI. Tell him this time I'm shooting. No survivors."

He was smearing his face and arms with dirt from Lainy's garden. He refused to follow the thought further.

Gibbs had loaded his weapon with automatic familiarity. The SWAT officer nodded.

"I'm an ex Seal. I'll cover you as I can and I'll tell them you got a com unit. Your Baker Fox Trot with that one."

Jethro suddenly turned and held his hand out. "Thanks."

The SWAT officer took his forearm and gripped it tight. " Parker, Reginald Sgt, Navy ret. Oorah marine!"

"Semper Fi Sgt." Gibbs vanished into the darkness towards the neighbors trees on the left

Running a ragged, unpredictable stride. It was all back now. He was on full automatic. He was at War.

Parker said " NOW!" into his link sweeping the ridge of the first dormer with his weapon.

Bullets arced out from the units near the house. An endless mind numbing barrage that lasted for 90 seconds. At the end in an eerie silence there was a teeth jarring CRACK of a high powered rifle. A scream was heard then a body was seen falling to the ground from the dormer. A split second later a rapid crack then another was heard. Two men fell from the next house's second story window then the third . Shouts were heard then an explosion as the rear wooden privacy fence took another hit. A wave of men in black, approximately a dozen swarmed through and headed for the house.

As the SWAT and marines came across the front lawn, a volley of bullets from the house from 2 chattering M16's took down the front runners. A running figure vaulted the nearest police car, M40 on his shoulder, 9mm in his hand. He leapt thru the broken frame of a breezeway window and dove toward the blown out front door. He fired a full clip at a running figure trying to beat him in.

"GUNNY! Get your ass in here!" roared Smitty, " TJ's holding the back by the bedroom, Nardo's with him, he took one in the leg. Lainy's in the kitchen. Here!" He slapped an M4 into Jethro's hands.

Lainy's gun stuttered in the fashion of a combat soldier conserving ammunition.

Jethro dove behind the lower cupboards smashing into the sink cupboard. He snaked quickly over to lie next to his love. Lainy's expression was pure and savage rage. Her teeth were clenched in a grimace. Her face was covered with scratches as were her arms and trunk. A cut at her right temple was bleeding down her face. She ignored it. She was wearing a USMC tee shirt and camo cargo pants full of ammunition. Jethro's arms were bleeding from glass cuts going through the window.

"Whad'ya got?" He shouted.

"2 are trying to make it from the pool house over. 2 more at the edge of the garage. I think there's one on the roof. TJ couldn't stop 'im from climbing up. He shot TJ. Nardo's down there trying to stop the bleeding. Smitty's got the breezeway. Somebody took out the snipers that were covering for them." She glanced at him then. "Of course it was you…I felt it. I felt you." Her eyes looked pure love to him. He did the same back.

At that moment a snap/bang grenade was tossed through the kitchen window. The moment he heard the hum Jethro grabbed Lainy's legs and pushed her under and through the food bar. She spun 180' around and shot through the window over Jethro's head.

The man fell half through the window and he fired a last fusillade of bullets from the ceiling downward.

Lainy took the shot into her left shoulder. It knocked her backward and toward the couch.

She made no sound except a gut filled snarl. Then she looked toward the kitchen. Gibbs lay unmoving on his face. She could see blood spreading… Time froze.

"No… No!" She surged to her feet. Screaming obscenities in Farsi and min snapped. She charged forward as she had done on the Iraq/Kuwait border. This time she wasn't protecting her men. This time she meant to die. Emptying her M16 she screamed as she had there. She screamed so hard the whites of her eyes turned crimson. Her mind was in the past as well as the present. She knew there was rape and torture that would follow. None of it meant anything. Her world was over. It had died on the kitchen floor. The glass shards beneath her feet turned suddenly to sand. The smells of the fall air

disappeared and were replaced by the scents of burning buildings and worse. She ran forward out of the house. 2 men came up on her side and she shot them. Two more came up on the left she took out one with her 45 before her weapon failed her empty. The remaining man grabbed her from behind and a man came out of the shadows and up to her. Voices came from the front of the house, she heard gunshots from the rear up high, sniper.

"Typical bitch. You can't even pass along a simple message. Well, no matter I suppose. But I owed you a chance to die in front of your cop. I don't see him behind you. Dare I hope? That would be delicious." The man smirked at her.

He was tall, hair slicked back. He had a British accent but was dark, Middle eastern mix she would bet. In Farsi she called him a name worse than a pig. His face darkened. He slapped her.

"You fucked up the Spanish accent asshole." she said and spit on him. A horrific insult to him.

"Enough! Finish her." The man turned from her to walk toward the fence. An unexpected shout sounded behind them.

" HEY! Asshole! Lookin' for me?" Jethro shot him between the eyes when he turned back to look, while Smitty slit the other mans throat. Jethro fell down hard onto his butt, eyes glazing. Lainy, making inarticulate sounds of fear and soul deep pain scuttled across the ground taking him in her arms and covering his face with kisses. Jethro had blood coming from his mouth and was coughing. Nardo was suddenly there. He leaned Jethro back into Lainy and cut away the neck of his shirt and flack vest. Jethro grabbed his arm and moved it toward Lainy. She shook her head.

"Hit high in the chest, upper lung. Got it Gunny." He sealed the wound off and applied a pressure bandage. Jethro fainted dead away. Nardo then turned to Lainy. "Jesu baby. How am I gonna explain this to TJ? This is gonna hurt."

"I don't care… take care of Jethro." Lainy was slumping now. She had lost blood. Her eyes were crossing, vision blurring.

"He's gonna make it Niña. You need to too or he won't bother. You know that's true."

Lainy began to cry. She clung to Jethro as she fainted dead away too. Smitty had also slid to the ground just behind Lainy. He now yelled for a corpsman.

"I'm right here you idiot. Yell for an ambulance! Damn! You never did figure me out, all those years! Lift her up you jarhead so I can wrap it."

Nardo's hand never slowed their blinding fast pace. " I was hoping I'd forgot how to do all this." "Good for all of us you didn't you poor excuse for a squib failure." Smitty then slid down onto the patio. "Jesus, Mary. Tell Mary I love her. Please""Shut up you moron. You're not gonna die today and ruin my record." Nardo moved over Smitty and began cutting his blouse and hardware off. He put a pressure dressing to Smitty's abdomen. Voices sounded "Police! We're bringing help!""Back here! Back here! 3 down, one down at the end of the house! We're here! We're Marines! Hoorah!"An answering roar from outside and around the house-OOORAH!


	10. Chapter 10

**48 Hours later**

Lainy opened her eyes and took in the room. The soft beep of the IV pump and the hiss of oxygen in her nose were the only sound. She turned to look toward the door where the sound of the nurses and visitors flowed into the room.

She took slow deep breaths through the oxygen and began to sweat. A wave of nausea followed. The pain through her left shoulder and upper arm was awful. As she moved she heard a familiar voice.

"How are you baby?" Nardo and his wife Sarah were sitting there beside the bed. Memory came flooding back.

"Where is he? Where is Jethro? Tell me!" Lainy found herself panicking, she struggled to sit up. Her mouth was so dry that her speech was not clear. Where was he? She froze even as Nardo bent to speak to her. She knew. He was dead. Oh God. He was dead. "No! No No NO NO!" Lainy screamed. People came running. Sarah stood and waved the staff off.

" No sweetie, NO Lainy! You need to listen! You're making jumps that aren't there! He's NOT dead. He's just not here in this room. He's in ICU. He's alive baby. He's just not here." Nardo left his hand on hers. Lainy looked up at him through wide emerald eyes.

"Let me speak to him. Put him on the phone. Put him ON Nardo. Let me hear his voice."

Lainy grabbed Nardo's arm with her good one.

"Baby I can't. He's in ICU. He's still on the respirator. He's not awake yet. He's doing OK though baby. Really!" Nardo squeezed her hand. Sarah stood close by nodding and smiling at her.

" I need to see him. I need to! Oh God I'm going to die without him. I can't live… I don't want to live… Oh God my A'ast. My love. My only love." Weeping she leaned back into her pillow. Sarah came around and murmuring tried to comfort her. A nurse came in carrying a syringe of sedative.

"No! Let her be nurse. She needs to get this out. If you want to help then find a wheelchair. I'll bring her to ICU to see him." The nurse hesitated then nodded. She was aware of what had happened. Everyone in Bethesda knew what had happened. As she moved away to find the wheelchair she thought everybody in the country and half the world knew what had happened at Quantico.

Lainy made the move to the wheelchair. Her left arm was tight to her side, a heavy bandage covered her shoulder and a brace to her upper arm . A drain was pinned to the

bandage. The shoulder immobilizer was clumsy and made it hard to sit straight in the chair. Lainy was chalk pale but kept her eyes forward. When they arrived in ICU a nurse at the desk stood and frowned. " Can I help you?"

"Gunnery Sgt LeRoy Jethro Gibbs. This is his fiancée Sgt Elaine Douglass-Preston." Nardo said smiling. The nurse looked in askance at Nardo.

"She looks like she should be in bed herself. " The nurse said. Nardo nodded.

"You're probably right Senora, but love know no bounds or limits yes?" He smiled.

" He's not going to know you're here miss. The doctors only just now took him off the respirator. He's still sedated." Lainy turned her gaze up on the nurse. Her emerald eyes were huge and glazed with pain.

"I'll know. He'll know." She looked toward the curtained units. Nardo moved to follow the nurse. They went 2 areas down, located just off center from the desk. The view from the desk was unobstructed. Lainy ignored all the noises of the monitors except to see that her gunny's heart rate was beeping at a slow 52 beats per minute. His blood pressure was low too she saw as she studied the screen more carefully. Looking up to Jethro she saw he had some kind of tubes in his neck. She saw blood and another colored fluid going through the tubing by different pumps. Slowly Lainy absorbed it all then gave a small nod. Nardo pushed her closer. Lainy tipped her head a little and saw a catheter. She had had one for a good long time in her past. They were annoying although not painful. The second set of tubing came from under Jethro's sheet. Stiffening slightly she recognized this too. It was a chest tube and there was dark blood in it as it bubbled away.

The RN moved forward then.

"He's actually doing fairly well Staff Sgt. The bullet is out, it entered at a downward angle but the Dr was able to get it without opening Gunnery Sgt's Gibbs sternum. The Evac chopper ride saved him from too much time with his lung collapsed." She tried to smile reassuringly.

"He's been asleep all this time? " Lainy asked softly. Her eyes on Gibb's face. A moisturized oxygen mask with an open top hissed. Lainy absorbed this too.

"Well he's been heavily sedated. Dr Nataeo didn't want him moving much after the surgery and his lung needed time to re inflate. I'd like to assure you he's making progress Sgt." She stood next to Jethro on the left side of the bed. "The Dr will be up to see you as soon as he gets out of surgery. Can I get you anything?" Her eyes were full of concern.

"No… I need to touch him. Nardo, I need to touch him. OK?"

Nardo met eyes with the RN who nodded and drew back the sheet covering Gibb's left hand. His right was wrapped in ace and elevated on a stack of pillows.

Nardo moved the chair forward. As he bent to lock the chair brakes Lainy noticed for the first time that Nardo had bandages on his hands. She looked quickly up and saw scratches crisscrossing his face. He smiled at her.

"Just scratches honey. No worries."

Lainy nodded and then reached out to touch her lover. His hand was not as warm as she thought it should be. But a quick touch allowed her to feel his pulse. It was a little weaker than she liked. But her level of anxiety was so high she discounted her judgment.

Her voice was weak but clear as she struggled to lean into him from the chair.

"Jethro, I'm here. I am here with you. You need to get stronger. I need you in my life. Remember, you promised me always." Her eyes overflowed then. She squeezed his hand hard. Her head bowed.

A slight variation in Gibbs breathing was the only warning. Lainy looked up. Jethro didn't open his eyes or show he was conscious in any way. But his fingers closed over hers and stayed there. Lainy leaned slowly forward over his hand and closed her eyes, her lips turned up in a soft smile. She was instantly asleep.

**72 Hours later**

"Sergeant Gibbs. Gunny?" Gibbs slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling first. Then slowly he turned his head toward the voice. He felt foggy and when he tried to turn to his back, he felt the lurch of his muscles spasm on his right side. His breath caught in his throat and his fists clenched. There was a pillow tucked behind him and he couldn't turn over. To make it worse he felt something pulling, hard, from his lower ribs. He gasped.

"Wait! Gunny! I woke you to turn you. There's a pillow there and your chest tube!

Oh my, wait! Maria! Maria! He's awake and fighting it!" The young nurse had put her hand on his right arm and Gibbs pulled sharply away. That hurt worse. He lay with his eyes wide, panting. He reached out and grabbed the bedrail on the left side.

"Lainy!" he gasped. "Where is she?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Sgt Gibbs, relax. Let go of the bedrail. Everything is going to be alright." Maria was there. Her calm voice made him focus. He remembered her from his hospitalization from his coma.. He lay back against the pillows.

"Jessica, give me a moment. Get Sgt. Gibbs his pain medicine." Maria made a shooing motion with her hands.

"No. I don't want to go to sleep. I need to see Lainy. Take me to her." Jethro grasped Maria's wrist. His voice was barely audible.

"Sgt Gibbs you aren't going anywhere. You're in Bethesda Naval hospital. You were shot." Maria was being conciliatory. She covered his hand with her own.

"I know that. I was there! Where is Lainy?" Jethro was beginning to look around wildly, his voice only a hoarse whisper. It was all he was capable of, his throat sore after the vent.

"She will be back soon. She is having a revision of her shoulder and is in recovery."

Maria saw Gibbs freeze. His eyes fixed on her with a laser like intensity. He began breathing hard, panting through his mouth. He blinked, now dizzy. Anxiety washed over him. An alarm went off.

"Sgt Gibbs! I want you to slow your breathing and breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. I'm turning the oxygen up a bit. You need to listen to me and believe! She's doing well. She's already in recovery. She'll be back soon. You have some people waiting in the waiting room. Practically a whole contingent of the marine corps and NCIS." She watched the oxygen saturation meter on the monitor. As it crept up to a good amount, she smiled down at Gibbs. He continued to look at her, but doing as she asked. "Would you like to see someone.?"

Jethro nodded slowly. Jessica came back in with a syringe. Gibbs eyes followed her as she moved toward the bed. He shook his head. Looking up at Maria he said "No".

"It's also necessary that you stay relaxed so you can heal. You've got some serious injuries. A damaged lung, a few broken ribs, a lacerated artery, a deep flesh wound in your thigh. I want to give you this medicine now. Are you going to let me do this?" Maria was prepared to inject the drug.

"Where is Lainy going to be when she comes back?" He whispered. Maria smiled again.

"Jessica go and get one of the visitors for Sgt Gibbs." She injected the medicine into the port of the IV. "Her bed goes right over there Jethro. Right next to yours."

Gibbs relaxed back into the pillows. Maria had removed the pillow behind him. She straightened the pillows under his right arm and leg. Readjusted his catheter and covers.

Jethro felt lightheaded from the injection. He breathed deeply a few more times.

Footsteps sounded. Jethro opened his eyes again to see two of Tony standing next to the bed.

"Boss… I'm glad you're awake! You've given us a scare Boss." Tony was smiling.

"Tony." Gibbs blinked but continued to speak, his voice a hoarse whisper. "How many?"

"You, Lainy, TJ, and Smitty were shot. You all had to have surgery and are here in Bethesda. 5 dead police. We got 16 dead of the intruders Boss. Including the leader. His name was Elia Benjawdi from Pakistan originally. He apparently got his chief source of income from illegal weapons sales. We figure he was smuggling into and out of Fort Belvoir. Exactly what we aren't sure yet. Fornell isn't done with DeSarro yet."

Gibbs shut his eyes, dizzy and with a touch of nausea. Tony looked at him and frowned.

"Boss…" Tony reached out and touched Gibbs forehead. "You got a little fever Boss. I'm going to get the nurse."

Tony left for the nurses station. Gibbs stopped fighting the need to fall into the velvet blackness and sunk in.

When Gibbs awoke again he saw a man bending over him. The man smiled and said

"Hello Gunny. I'm Dr Nataeo. I've been the trauma surgeon taking care of you and Sgt. Preston. I'm going to listen to your chest OK?" Gibbs looked into his eyes. He saw a direct gaze and an open honest assessment in his face. Gibbs nodded once.

"Good. Try to breathe more deeply for me OK?" He placed the stethoscope against Jethro's right upper chest. Gibbs drew in a breath painfully. The pressure moved lower.

"Again please." The doctor said. He repeated this 4 more times. Gibbs felt a little dizzy when done.

"Let me tell you what has been going on Sgt. Gibbs. You took a bullet, 2 actually. One went into and through your upper chest in back of your collar bone and down into your lung. The second tore through your upper under arm and nicked your artery. I repaired the lung wound by going through your chest laproscopically where the bullet cracked your ribs. Avoided having to open your chest that way. A vascular surgeon repaired your artery. You have a flesh wound in your upper right thigh, your femur is cracked but not displaced. Dr Tanaka used bone glue, but you're going to be weight free for awhile.

The pressure and discomfort you feel in your lower ribs is the chest drain. I should be able to pull that in another day or so. It depends on when the drainage slows." He stood looking into Gibbs eyes with a small smile on his face.

"Any questions for me?" He draped the stethoscope across his neck.

"Lainy." Jethro whispered.

"Yes. Sgt Nardo explained to me that she is your fiancée." His direct gaze met Gibbs forthrightly.

" She had a bullet tear through her shoulder. It broke her scapula and humerus. Did some vascular damage also. We had ortho take her back to surgery to pin her upper humerus as it didn't stay put in the immobilizer. She should be back anytime from recovery. I fully expect you both to recover. Yours will be longer than hers because of the lung issues. You need to be aware and not push." Gibbs looked away, refusing to lie to placate him.

"I know Marines Sgt. When the pulmonary doctor says you're OK I'll sign your release for work papers. Same for your fiancée. Look at it this way. You'll be resting and recovering together. You'll have some time off to appreciate how lucky the two of you are. Understood?"

"Crystal sir." Jethro whispered. A noise distracted him and he looked toward the doorway.

"Ah, here she is Gunny. I'm going to get out of the way so the nurses can settle her. I'll see you in the morning unless you need me." He smiled and left.

Jethro nodded his eyes already fixed on the blanketed form in the bed. The nurses pushed the bed into the room and locked the brakes. IV's were hooked up to the pump. Monitors were hooked up and Gibbs saw a slender arm lifted to put the blood pressure cuff on. He leaned forward as far as he could trying to see her. Maria noticed and pulled one of the blankets surrounding her to keep her body temperature up away from Lainy's face. Jethro settled back, his azure eyes alert, and assessing what he saw.

He looked up at Maria who nodded to him. He sighed and settled back into his pillows exhausted.

"She's going to sleep awhile Gunny. You should too." Maria gently fussed with the covers over Jethro's chest.

He nodded and closed his eyes. She was safe. He could allow himself to sleep again. The darkness came quickly.

Lainy opened her eyes slowly. She took a deep breath, felt the oxygen tubing in her nose and took another through her nose. Memory came back and she turned her head, much to quickly, to look toward Jethro. The room immediately began to tilt and spin. He was asleep on his left side positioned on pillows facing toward her . In spite of herself she smiled a little. She knew he must have seen her come back into the room. She was sorry she had been out, it would have made him feel better to know she was alright. On second thought as she felt her arm and shoulder begin to throb, she had felt better. The pain was less than her previous injuries had been but she was hurting. Her hand felt to her stomach where the weight of the nurse call button lay. She pushed it. In what seemed an eternity later Maria came into the room.

" Oh good you're awake!" She smiled as she came to the bed. "Want something to drink?"

"Yes" Lainy said softly. "How long has it been since I got back?" Maria poured and offered her some ice water.

"You mean how long has it been since Gunny was awake don't you?" Maria was still smiling.

" Yes, I guess I do." Lainy said her eyes moving toward Jethro still motionless in his bed.

"Could you tell me how he is?"

" He is still listed as guarded, but his vital signs are stable. We're going to be giving him some more blood in a little while, and he is on fluids and antibiotics just like you. You should know he's weak. But again you're not on top of your game either are you?" Her voice was gentle.

"No I guess not even by half." Lainy gave her a weak smile, her voice husky. She looked back over at her love. " I just love him you know?"

" It's pretty clear he feels that way about you too. Finish the water and if you want I'll get you some gingerale. Just clear liquids for now."

Lainy did as told, but felt a little nauseous so declined the gingerale. "Can you answer my question Maria?"

"He fell asleep about an hour ago after he was sure you were back in here. He'll probably be out awhile longer he had some morphine just before you got back." Maria fussed a moment longer with Lainy's covers then went and checked Gibbs monitors. She smiled again and nodded reassurance and left. Lainy lay quietly and watched her lover sleep until she drifted off again too.

Lainy opened her eyes to see Nardo sitting next to her bed with eyes closed. She turned toward Jethro and saw that he had been turned onto his back now and that Tony DiNozzo was at his bedside. She heard alarms in the hall and people were rushing. The ICU was hopping. She looked again and saw Tony was looking. He waved at her silently and turned his attention back to the Iphone he had been looking at. He frowned and texted something onto the unit. Lainy lay with eyes half closed not wanting to move lest the pain go from barely tolerable to roaring again.

A soft moan made her eyes fly open. Gibbs arched his head back into the pillows and his hands fisted. Tony leapt to his feet and reached to touch him gently on the arm.

"Boss, try not to move too much. The nurses said to just have you take some deep breaths through your nose."

Tony's face was full of concern. He had not been able to make it into the house as the attack intensified. He and Ziva had circled to the other side of the house and been pinned down briefly until they killed their attackers. They had run as fast as they could toward the bedroom deck but the gunfire from outback happened to fast. When they came around the back of the house they had found Nardo dressing Gibbs wounds. Tony felt guilty.

"It's the breathing that hurts DiNozzo." Gibbs said in a hoarse whisper with another movement of his head to the side. His eyes were closed.

As Tony opened his mouth to speak a husky whisper interrupted him.

" Love, can you hear me?" Lainy watched him closely. Jethro's eyes flew open and he turned toward her.

"Lainy…" It was enough. She could hear him. She felt the tears begin to fall. She slid her left hand over the top of the railing reaching toward him, turning as much onto her injured right side as she could stand.

"Are you hurting real bad?" Jethro whispered, his azure eyes blazed in his pale face.

" I'm feeling better knowing you're alive and hearing your voice is a good drug love."

She smiled at him. Gibbs had slid his left hand across the bed toward her. He cursed feeling so weak and dizzy now that he could talk to her. He closed his eyes for a second and took some breaths through his nose as the nurse had instructed. She needed him for God's sake. She needed to hear him talk to her! Opening his eyes he waited for the room to stop fading in and out.

"Boss, do you want something to drink, you're sounding kind of raspy." Tony said.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, thanks Tony." he whispered. "Just dizzy."

"Lainy… they said you had to have your arm…?" He shook his head not able to make the connection.

"They needed to pin it babe. Bracing didn't work. I'm sore but I'll be fine. You're worse off than I am. I love you marine. Go to sleep and get strong for me." She could see he was becoming exhausted again. He shook his head trying to deny the inevitable.

" I don't want to…sleep. I …know you need to talk to me. I've been hurt before it'll…pass."

He tried not to gasp as a muscle spasm hit when he coughed. Tony held the water to his lips. Gibbs took a small sip. The effort of the cough had cost him. He sagged back onto the pillows gasping.

"Tony! Please, is he alright?" Lainy was crying openly now.

"I'm OK babe. Please… don't cry. I need to sleep…OK?" Gibbs voice faded out as he stopped fighting the need to go into the darkness that offered solace.

"He's OK Lainy. He's fallen asleep. Looks like Nardo's down for the count too." Tony nodded toward the sleeping Sergeant.

"Do you know how the others are?" She shifted over to her back again. Taking quick short breaths until the pain eased.

"TJ is good. He needed to have the wound cleaned out and sown shut. Smitty needed more serious surgery on his abdomen. But he's doing OK too. They're still here for a few days I guess. You want me to get the RN for some more pain medicine for you?" He had come over to stand with his hand over hers.

"Yeah, I guess so. Has the doctor been in?" She was feeling entirely too sore now. It made her tremble. Tony smiled and nodded. "Be right back."

The evening shift RN came in with a syringe for her. She gave it and would have walked away but Lainy spoke to her.

"Miss? Has the doctor been in to see us? I was hoping to hear how Sgt Gibbs was doing."

The woman looked at her without expression. "He was in earlier. You were asleep."

She turned to go. Nardo suddenly spoke up.

"What is the matter with you? You can't see she's hurting in her heart as well as her body? What kind of Medico are you?" His expression was angry.

She stiffened and turned back to Lainy. "He's been shot in his lung and it collapsed. He's got broken ribs. He had another shot into his underarm and through an artery. It's been repaired. The flesh wound in his thigh will be painful but it'll heal. He's lost a lot of blood. His body is still very weak. His blood pressure is low. The lung doctor is watching him closely and the vascular doctor is watching his arm circulation. We're gonna be giving him about 2 to 3 more units of blood depending on his lab work. She turned toward Nardo. "That good enough?" She walked out the door.

"That Puta needs an attitude adjustment. You OK niña?" He reached to kiss her gently on her forehead. Lainy's eyes were a huge pool of emerald green. Her shock was on her face.

" She didn't say he was going to be OK… " Her voice was rising again in her fear.

"No baby. I saw the doctor. He thinks he just needs time. They're helping him honey. Really they are. I wouldn't lie to you." Nardo's expression was very serious. Lainy smiled weakly at him and closed her eyes.

" You guys watch out for me OK?"

"You got it kiddo." Tony said. Nardo nodded firmly into Lainy's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: **I'm going to take some liberties now in creating some solution of the what and why geographically. Hope you enjoy.

FBI Senior Agent Tobias Fornell strode into the NCIS bull pen and up to Tony DiNozzo who nodded at him. McGee stood and walked over too. Ziva came off the elevator and hurried over. Fornell pulled up a chair and handed Tim a memory stick.

"Who's with Gibbs?" he looked concerned.

"Abby and Ducky. He wanted to be there when the doctors made rounds. Whad'ya got Fornell?" Tony moved to the plasma screen while McGee called up the memory stick.

"Abby sent this information to me." Fornell said. "She said it would all make sense when she got here. When are they due back?"

McGee called up the information to the plasma screen. They all centered around it.

Suddenly behind them a voice spoke "What have we here?" Tony stiffened slightly but

Fornell said calmly, "It's information Abby gave me on the investigation."

"What is the meaning of the black sand?" Leon stepped up next to them. Tony shifted to his left.

"Well when we were at Fort Belvoir Gibbs noticed some black dirt on the floor near where some crates had been stored. He picked at it a little with his knife and some of it stuck. We bagged it up and brought it back Director." Tony said.

" She's identified it as Magnetite ore. I'm not sure of the rest of this information. She should be here soon." McGee said.

"It looks like pages of an old book" Vance said stepping closer to the screen and tipping his head slightly. " Can you enlarge the print McGee." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Yes." McGee said. "Here's to 100%."

"That's definitely an archaic way of stating information. The print is old fashioned too." Tim said moving up closer to the screen.

"That's because it is!" Abby said cheerfully striding into the room. "It's from William

Shirley Bayley's Iron Mining printed 1910 and Thomas Leonard Watson's Mineral Resources of Virginia printed 1907."

She moved up to the group and took the clicker away from Tim. She moved to the next page.

"Wait!" Tony said holding up a hand. "How're are the Boss and Lainy?"

"Ducky is waiting to talk to the pulmonary doctor then he'll be back. But they were both awake while I was there. Gibbs is really weak, he kind faded out on me. He's got oxygen on. But he's still my Silver Fox and he's alive! But Lainy is pulled right up next to his bed so they can hold hands. She is more worried about him than herself. The ortho doc came while I was there. He says they'll take more x-rays in a few days. Lainy's only in ICU so she can be with Gibbs. They were both freakin' out being away from each other. It's easier to let them be together than to sedate them and safer too. There were extra beds so it's OK. Anyway here's the scoop I found out.

"Hematite and Magnetite were highly valued even back at the time of the revolution.

There were mines through out the Appalachian Mountains. The ore's of New Jersey, and Virginia were highly valued. New Jersey had an abundance of mines, some almost on top of each other. Arguments of ownership as the seams ran from one area to another were inevitable.

"In Virginia there are thousands of abandoned mines. Surprisingly many are known and documented, reported to the state by mine exploration groups. The geologists and biologists have documented more too.

That's where the mold comes in! In a few documented ones they've done some studies of the life forms in the mine. It turns not all mines have the same type of mold or slime molds."

"God that sounds nasty…" Tony said shuddering. Fornell rolled his eyes, but Ziva punched Tony's shoulder. "Ow!"

"Not really Tony it's kinda' fascinating. As I was saying, most are from the family of dictyostelium. But then the different phyla take over. In 1982 they found a brand new kind of mold called dictyostelium rosarium. It was never known before! Isn't that the coolest? I mean molds are amazing they can reproduce independently going through some different stages to change sexes and then…"

"Abby!" Everyone said at the same time.

"OK, OK. Anyway. This mold was found in the Johnson-Stevens mine which had been worked since 1763 and during the Revolutionary war. Mostly open faced. They stopped working it after the war. But in the 1840's there was an increased demand for high quality hematite ore.

Blue Ridge hematite ore was highly valued on the market. The property was purchased as abandoned land through the state by Charles Wilcox and Co. A rail line was formed to transport the ore to larger lines and thus to the foundries. Wilcox sunk a vertical shaft toward the northern face of the open mine. He has records indicating that the hematite ore was gradually overcome by magnetite. There're actually maps of all the shafts and corridors of the mine listed in Watson's 1907 book. The Wilcox family abandoned the mine too in 1900. There were mine closures all over the place. They must have just given up. Anyway, the lower levels except for the access corridor all flooded out."

Everybody was going glassy eyed Abby noticed. She put her fingers up and whistled shrilly. Leon looked daggers at her

"Listen for it, it's coming. In 1982 when the new mold was found in the Johnson-Stevens mine, they also found a side tunnel. It hadn't been noticed before because of the flooding. It was followed over a mile and a half and suddenly came out in a whole new mine! The access tunnel was in a gradual incline until it opened partly blocked from a landslide. The opening was about 5 miles from the Johnson-Stevens holdings. The ore seams within it

appeared to be magnetite and hematite. And… it had dictyostelium rosarium mold! There was no record of the mine ever having been worked or named. It was probably a 'skeleton' mine working the same veins as the Johnson-Stevens mine.

The Johnson-Stevens mine is well known and occasionally visited by miner clubs as well as the U of Va biologists. But the unknown mine couldn't be found again. The shaft was full of water again and they figured the opening was closed in by more rain landslides.

My theory is the Johnson-Stevens mine is too well traveled to be used by anybody to hide anyone or anything. However the _unknown_ mine wouldn't be! Am I good or what gang! Yea!"

"Let me get this straight." Fornell said. " We need to find a mine that was worked illegally in the 1800's or 1900. A mine that has flooded tunnels and a collapsed opening.

A mine that has a rare mold slime growing over it. AND a mine being used to house some kind of illegal something or someone that made it to Fort Belvoir for Major DeSarro and Elia Benjawdi to ship somewhere. That about it?" He tipped his head to look up at Abby.

"You got it Toby!" She smiled radiantly at him. Everyone else except for Vance was staring blankly at the mine charts. Vance was frowning thoughtfully. McGee began to look with dawning recognition.

"Whad'ya think Director?" Fornell said. He met Vance's frown steadily.

"I think we need some eyes in the sky. Where are these mines Miss Scuitto?" Leon said.

"Well, the Johnson-Stevens mine was last mapped in 1990. But the other one hasn't been seen since 1982. I should be able to approximate the coordinates for you." Abby dashed to McGee's computer.

"There must be some kind of sign of people coming and going, even if it's footpath traffic." Leon said.

"We need payback Director." Tony was smiling grimly now.

"We need to find somewhere to look for it DiNozzo. You or me Fornell?" Vance said.

"The FBI will have more hoops to jump through I suspect Director." Fornell said shrugging.

"Very well. DiNozzo get your team ready for a hike." Vance strode to the stairs and took them 2 at a time up toward his office.

Lainy woke feeling both flushed and at the same time cold. She began to shiver. She looked to her right and Jethro was sleeping next to her. His hand was on her forearm. The soft beeping of his monitors could be heard when she listened. She could also hear his soft breathing and the hiss of the oxygen. The head of his bed was slightly higher than hers. She looked up toward the dim lights of the pumps and monitor. The night light beneath their beds showed her there was blood hanging on the pump, the fluids off.

There had been a new evening nurse this evening. Lainy had got along well with her. She explained everything that was going to happen clearly. Jethro cared little about it all as long as Lainy was kept comfortable. He woke periodically and as long as he was in physical contact with her he was calm.

Lainy worried because it had been 3 days and he ate nothing, drank when offered but didn't ask. Dr Nataeo wasn't concerned as yet he said. He assured Lainy Jethro was receiving nutritional supplements through the IV in his neck called a "TLC". He told Lainy his body was trying very hard to heal and this was accomplished more by sleep at this point.

Lainy felt her teeth begin to chatter. She called for the nurse and was surprised to see the night nurse Marcia come in. She turned a small reading light on next to the bed.

"I'm so cold…" She said to Marcia who then put a hand to Lainy's forehead.

"Be right back honey. You got a fever." Marcia went out. She came back in with a thermometer she swiped across Lainy's forehead and some Tylenol.

"That fever really cycles with both of you." She said shaking her head. "To be expected though. After all those bullets went through some clothing to get where they ended up.

You need to drink all of this now. I'm going to check again in just a little while and if it's still up I'll have to sponge you."

Lainy's teeth chattered on the cup but she managed to say "No!" to the idea of a sponging.

"Yes!" said the nurse with a smile. She then left the room after pulling a blanket up on her.

Lainy was miserable. Suddenly she felt her arm being squeezed gently.

"Babe?" came a whisper. Lainy turned and looked into the concerned blue eyes of her love.

"I'm OK. Fever again. Damn it." Lainy linked her fingers through his.

"How high?" Jethro closed his eyes as he moved about a little trying to relieve his neck.

"She didn't say. Do you want something to drink? It's there on the table near your left hand." Lainy let go of his hand. Jethro opened his eyes again and retook her hand.

"No. I'm good. Do you need more covers? I can call…" Gibbs leaned his head forward

trying to look.

"She just gave me the blanket honey. You try to rest. I'll start sweating and get another unwelcome 0200 bath again." She made her teeth stop chattering so he wouldn't worry.

"Ok. Wake me if you need me to call. Love you." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

She waited until she felt his hand go lax before she released his fingers. Only 10 minutes later she began to sweat and feel exhausted. Marcia came back in and smiling went to fill the bath basin. Lainy groaned.

In the morning Lainy opened her eyes to the sound of a male voice. She recognized Dr Nataeo's voice and Jethro's husky somewhat hoarse one. She turned her head to look. Gibbs had his hand on her forearm still.

"When will the fever stop? It's draining her." Lainy couldn't see Jethro's face of course but she could see the Dr.'s. He was smiling.

"And it doesn't affect you at all I'm sure." He unwrapped his stethoscope from his neck.

"I didn't ask you about me." Jethro said.

"Relax Gunny. The antibiotics are working. You both have had improvement in the fact that the fevers aren't going as high. Have you been taking the breathing treatments Dr Faulkner ordered? Take a breath for me."

"Yes." Gibbs said after he was done breathing for the doctor. He felt light headed as always after.

"Good. Hello Sgt. Preston. Feeling a little better?" He moved around to Lainy's side of the bed and repeated his examinations.

"A little. How is Jethro?" Gibbs squeezed her hand and smiled. Dr Nataeo examined the

shoulder drain and looked at the graphics sheet to check on the output.

"He's doing better. If the drainage drops again tomorrow I'm going to pull his chest tube. You get to hold his hand so he doesn't hit me. Same for you, only visa versa." He grinned at them.

Gibbs made a grumpy sound. He closed his eyes. Lainy smiled at him knowing he was still awake and holding her hand snuggly.

"Maybe if you hurt him I'll do the hitting." She said. The corners of Gibbs lips lifted and she smiled up at the Dr who winked back.

"I'll think about it OK?" He left whistling. Lainy wiggled to the side until she could kiss Jethro's fingers.

" I love you. Are you going to try to eat this morning for me?" She looked up at him.

"If you do for me then I'll try." He murmured to her. He coughed suddenly and grimaced. Breathing through his nose he settled after a few moments.

"That'll feel better when he gets the damn drain out." He said hoarsely.

"You'll still have the ribs though." She said anxiously. He looked at her large emerald eyes and gave her a little smile.

"I've had broken ribs before. They're nothing like this damn tube. Promise." He could see she wasn't buying it. "Really babe. I wouldn't lie to you."

" No you just omit telling me. By the way we're engaged in case somebody forgot to tell you." She smiled at him. "You can take it back later. It works for now."

"Why would I want to take it back? I was just wondering how I was going to get DiNozzo to bring the ring with him today." Jethro smirked at her.

"Wha…what?" Her mouth gaped open.

"I had planned on asking you on Christmas Eve. Hard to turn a guy down then." He was smiling openly at her now. "So will you?"

"Wha…?" She gasped again.

"Wow Lainy, I didn't think it would come as a shock to you. We are in love aren't we?" He was frowning now at her. " Will you marry me?"

"Jethro, oh god's yes! Yes Love! A million times yes!" Lainy began trying to slide over toward him.

"Careful Babe. Don't hurt yourself! " He reached a hand toward her.

"Jethro a proposal requires a proper kiss! I don't care if I pass out colder than a coot after, I'm going to kiss you! " She then moved and wiggled until she was in his bed tucked under his left shoulder. She lifted up onto her elbow and proceeded to kiss him, careful not to leave him breathless. After a few repetitions she settled curled against him.

"Hey what is a coot anyway?" He murmured. Satisfied they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: ****again I am taking some literary license in speeding along their recovery, and in services offered at the Naval Center but the scenes and some of the rehab people have been real in my life as a CRRN. **

Jethro and Lainy had been moved to an inpatient rehab unit at Bethesda. Jethro had been angry he and Lainy needed to go to rehab at all. He wanted to go home. Period. He didn't admit he needed to go until his Physical Therapist Chad had allowed him to try to walk around without oxygen or a walker because of his leg. Jethro became dizzy and then collapsed in a faint. Chad and another therapist caught him and lay him down on one of the therapy benches. Jethro came to in Lainy's lap with his oxygen on.

"Are you a believer now love?" Lainy asked with a gentle smile on her face for her stubborn lover.

"Why can't I go home with oxygen on?" He asked with a frown. Chad grinned at him.

"She said that would be your next attempt at going home."

"Well?" Jethro said with a scowl. Lainy squeezed his hand and smiled.

"You can't get up and walk without help yet Gunny. I want you to be as independent as possible even though Dr Pomerantz says you'll have to go home with oxygen for awhile. You need to heal. " Chad gazed steadily into Gibbs azure eyes. Gibbs held the look for a long moment while he thought about what was said.

He settled his head back into Lainy and closed his eyes and took some slow breaths as he had been taught. It was true he was exhausted after each 45 minute session here. And it was true it took 2 people and a special harness to get him up to walk without hurting his shattered ribs and lung. Lainy couldn't manage. He was too heavy and she was weak herself with 1 arm. He was down to 155lbs from his being ill. But not able to help himself. It made sense. Lainy certainly couldn't help him. He needed to not be a burden.

"Alright. I'll go. But not without Lainy. I will _not_be separated from her." Jethro's stare was fierce. Lainy bent and kissed his forehead. Chad merely nodded.

"I won't be kept away from you either Jethro." She said softly shaking her head. "No."

"I'll let Dr Nataeo know so he can arrange your transfer. I'm sure no one will stop you from being together. The whole country would react badly if they heard a whisper of you being forced apart. You guys are heroes." Chad said smiling. "Take a minute to recover and we'll get you back to your room."

"Where will we be?" Lainy asked. She was gently stroking Jethro's hair with her good hand. Gibbs lay quietly. He reached to her hand and took it to his lips kissing her palm. He placed her hand on his chest.

"The physical medicine unit is right here on the 6th floor. Just a room change. Really.

Biggest change is instead of two 45 minute sessions a day with me and one with O.T (occupational therapy) You'll be moving to 4 hours a day. 2 in the morning and 2 in the afternoon. That's acute rehab."

"Can he tolerate that?" Lainy said her expression anxious. Jethro tipped his head to look up at her and frown.

"Yes. There are rest periods and you'll be upstairs to your room for lunch and an hours nap before the afternoon sessions. They have activities up there with Rec therapy in the evenings too. It'll be a nice change for you. You'll both still get your medicines and the doctors are the same. You'll just pick up a new one. Jeff Margate. He's a physiatrist, specializes in muscles and nerves. You'll like him." Jethro groaned and closed his eyes.

"I _hate_ hospitals and doctors." He said. "And I'm not crazy about therapists either."

"Well get over yourself Marine because we saved your ass and we're gonna get you home." Chad grinned at him. "Let's go!"

The therapist helped him to slide to the edge of the bench and stand on his good leg using the harness and his left arm around Chad's waist. He was short of breath when he settled into the wheelchair. He closed his eyes for a moment breathing deeply. Then he looked for Lainy. She moved to her wheelchair. Her O.T Bill was talking quietly to her. She nodded. Using her feet she scooted the chair quickly over to him. They held hands until the transport aids came to get them. Lainy followed him. Shortly after lunch they were moved to the 6th floor. It was close to 1300 or 1 pm and the unit was silent. As they were wheeled past rooms it was obvious everybody was asleep. Wheelchairs, walkers, crutches all near the respective beds. Braces on the floor or on chairs. Curtains pulled. A sign near the nurses station said: 'All room phones are turned off from 1300 to 1400 and after 2100 at night. No exceptions. No visitors until after therapies at 1630. Participation in rest is not optional! '

Jethro glanced at Lainy who was looking surprised. They were moved down to a room on the end of the long hallway. It was larger and had 2 windows. There were 2 beds in it as there were on the rest of the hall. A large bathroom had a wide door for wheelchairs and walkers. Jethro was helped into the closest bed and Lainy into the far bed. She quickly asked to be pushed next to Jethro. When the aides left she scooted over to him and snuggled against his left side. They linked fingers.

"I think I'll take advantage of the nap order. Love you babe." Gibbs closed his eyes.

"Me too. " She quickly dozed off.

At 1415 Lainy opened her eyes and heard activity in the hallway and in the room across the way. Voices were argumentative.

"I'm gonna tell you I'm tired and I'm not going back down there! What the hell good is it anyways!" The word tired came out with a southern drawl as 'tieahd'.

"Don't make me go get Marcy or the Major, Phelps. Your lazy ass is getting out of this bed. Now!" This voice was deeper. Other sounds were clear.

"Oh get up Bonzo, get up! And shut the f- up too!" Another male voice said. This one sounded long suffering and put upon.

" Jesus! Where'd you learn that move? At Auschwitz?" the first voice said angrily.

"How do you know I'm not Jewish? That was inappropriate." The deep voice said.

"You're black as the ace of spades and I know your Mama! Get out of my way you dick!"

The man who had left the room was sitting in the hallway in his wheelchair. He had a bandage over one eye and looked to have had a partial amputation of his left arm. He glanced to his right and saw Lainy looking at him over Jethro's chest. Somehow Gibbs had slept through the entire encounter.

"Hi! He said with a smile. "Welcome to our nightmare…We are programmed to receive…You can check out any time you want…"

"But you can never leave." Lainy finished for him. "I love the Eagles too." She smiled.

"I'm Jackson. Paul Jackson. The dick wad in there is my squad mate and bane of my existence John Phelps." He rolled himself partway into the room. Seeing Lainy up close he was stunned by her eyes and beautiful smile. He moved a little closer.

"Are you two having a party over me?" Gibbs said stretching carefully as he woke up.

He turned to look and Jackson found himself surprised at the laser like stare of intense blue eyes.

"No Jethro. This is…"

"Jackson sir. Corporal Paul Jackson. It's an honor to meet you both. We all heard you'd be coming." Jackson saluted smartly.

"For God's sake stop it. I'm a Gunny not a damned officer." Jethro rubbed his face and then stretched again. Lainy chuckled.

"Yes sir." Jackson said and grinned.

"Where the hell were you!" A voice said and another young man wheeled up. He was missing a leg and was as dark haired as Jackson was light. "You are supposed to be my back up man! Oh hello." He said.

"I may be many things but I ain't nearly nuts enough to take on Corpsman Mills." Jackson said calmly turning his chair at an angle so Phelps could see into the room.

"This is Staff Sgt Elaine Preston and her fiancé Master Gunnery Sgt Gibbs." Jackson said. "This is Bonzo."

"Oh yeah we were told you were coming." Phelps said. "Hi and don't listen to him."

Jethro narrowed his eyes and looked at the 2 men. "As in Bedtime for Bonzo?" He said and tilted his head speculatively.

"Yup." Jackson said and began to smirk.

"I ain't seen the movie but I still resent the hell out that nickname Jackie boy." Phelps said. "And I am workin' day and night on a good come back for that."

"Well you earned it. This man can sleep through an incoming mortar attack and wake up and ask everybody why he's got dirt in his face." Jackson gestured at Phelps who shrugged.

Gibbs smiled and looked to Lainy who was smiling warmly at the men. "How many here Jackson?"

"There are 20 others sir. With the 2 of you the floor is full. We got 2 other women, the rest of the assholes are men." He was smiling.

"I'm gonna tell them you said that Jackie boy. You better believe it. It's good to have a Gunny here sir. These idiots need some talkin' too." Jackson snorted.

"Y'all comin' down to the party sir and ma'am?" Phelps said.

"Not sure what they have planned for us." Lainy said with another smile. Jethro's eyes were closed again.

"Well, don't get the Major on ya and we'll see you after." Phelps said.

"Ma'am." Jackson nodded respectfully and the two men took themselves down the hallway in the direction of the elevators. Lainy settled herself back down and wondered.

This would be interesting at least. She smiled.

In the morning a nurse and a corpsman came in to wake the two lovers. Both of them were already awake. Jethro was tired. He wished there was coffee.

"I'm the RN who will be your primary nurse while you are here. I'll be responsible for your day shift routines, your discharge plans and home care needs, like visiting nurses, and your medicines. I will attend the team meetings as your advocate. The meetings will include all the team members involved with your care. Even the corpsmen have input through me. My name is Lt. Marcy! So Hi!"

Gibbs was slightly dazed by her rapid speech and all the information she spouted. He was still not up to his normal level of mental functioning. Everything made him tired still. He merely nodded. Lainy however smiled and nodded. She squeezed her love's hand to let him know she would handle this.

"Nice meeting you. I hope you realize that we have almost no idea what you're talking about! But we're willing to learn and cooperate as much as we can. What's first?"

"Well, I've got your 0800 medicines. Then Corpsman Bill here will help you get washed and dressed. The plan is for your first sessions to start by 1000. If all goes well you'll be back up here by noon. If not, sooner. Lunch goes from 1215 to 1300. Then is rest time until 1400. This is mandatory. You're gonna find you will need it! Then back to classes. The times are still up in the air for you two. Depends on your therapists scheduling. It's still under construction so to speak. Your gonna get a written schedule every morning with your breakfast. So ready to go to work? Gunny you have to take some pain medicine before you go down today. I'll bring it. " She smiled again and turned to leave.

"Lt. Marcy?" Lainy said in her gentle voice. Jethro was already smiling knowing where she was going.

"Yes Sgt. Preston?" Marcy was all smiles, blonde and perky. Quite a show Gibbs thought.

" You left our meds on the counter by the door. We can't reach." Lainy smiled.

"Oh my! Sorry!" She reached over and brought the tray with the two cups of pills over to the bed.

"No harm done Lt. Marcy." Lainy said. She poured water for Jethro who still didn't have full flexibility in his right arm. The vascular surgeon told them that leaving the dressing on longer would keep Gibbs from over doing it in therapy. It had proved true if frustrating.

Gibbs had been irritated as Lainy had had the vascular surgeon as well. But her surgery was not as extensive as his was. Another fact that made him depressed. He didn't "do sick" well at all Tony said. He also was worried about Lainy. She had had her circulation tear easily repaired. But the nerve damage in her right arm was not responding as quickly as her ortho MD had hoped. A neurologist was following her now. Her O.T. was working with her and she did the exercises that were assigned her.

All in all Gibbs was exhausted just by thinking too much. _So knock it off and get up and move marine! _

When Bill came back in he helped with Lainy first. Now dressed and ready she smiled at Jethro. Gibbs sighed and looked up to the corpsman with a silent warning stare. Bill just smiled and said "Let's get going Gunny. Times' wasting. Places to go and people to see."

By the time Jethro and Lainy made it downstairs Jethro was already tired. The room was busy already with other patients working with their therapists. Chad came over to them with another man. " Hi. This is Phil. He's going to be working with you Lainy. He specializes in nerve rehabilitation for hands and arms." The taller dark haired man stepped forward smiling and extended his hand to Lainy.

"I look forward to working with you Sgt. Preston." He felt before he saw the intense scrutiny he was undergoing from the marine sitting next to her. He turned slightly and met the piercing blue gaze. "How are you Sgt. Gibbs?" He again extended his hand and Jethro took it carefully in his right hand.

"I'm doing better." Gibbs said. "Do we get started now?"

"Yup. Let's go Gunny. You'll see her for lunch." Chad took Jethro over to a bench. He and a therapy aide used the special harness across Gibbs hips to help him stand and pivot to the bench. A wedge was placed behind him so he could lie back. Chad sat beside him going through the chart while Gibbs recovered from the move.

"OK Gunny. I have some assessment to do and then we'll begin." Chad was able to do checks that he couldn't with Jethro in bed. Then he began with a light weight bar and doing slow lifts over his head. Gibbs couldn't believe how excruciating the pain in the muscles over his ribs was. He began to sweat but didn't stop. He made it to the 10 reps Chad wanted then stopped and lay back eyes closed and just panted.

Chad took Gibbs right arm and began to move it from the shoulder first, then the elbow. "I don't want you doing it Gunny. Let me do it passively." Chad was very focused on what his fingers were feeling at the joints. Gibbs watched him.

"What are you looking for?" Gibbs asked, not liking that his voice broke a little.

"I'm feeling for resistance in the joint. Am I hurting you?" Chad made eye contact.

"Well yeah, but not that bad." Chad stopped and put Gibbs arm down palm up.

"Exactly where? Tell me when it hurts and how bad." He began the exercise again.

"There. And not so bad that I would hit ya." Jethro said. Chad smiled then moved his fingers just a fraction of and inch deeper into the joint. Gibbs thought he was going to pass out. He said nothing.

"OK." Chad said. "Don't worry Gunny. It's just a scar fiber and it'll stretch as we work it out. You've been pretty much immobile for two weeks. For every day a person is in bed they lose a weeks worth of muscle tone."

Chad looked up and saw Gibbs pallor. "Hey! I told you to tell me when it hurt!"

"Couldn't." Gibbs said hoarsely. "Kind' a lost the ability to speak."

"Let's take a break here. I'm going to get you something cold to drink." Chad rose still looking at Gibbs. "Do you want to go back upstairs?"

Gibbs shook his head no and closed his eyes. "Just need a chance to get it together."

"OK." Chad moved off. Jethro lay quietly and took slow deep breaths as he had been told. He was almost in a doze when he felt he was being stared at. He turned his head quickly to the left and saw a young man lying on the bench next to him smiling. Gibbs nodded and closed his eyes again. He felt a light touch to his left hand and opened his eyes slowly. He looked at the hand touching his then up into the young mans face again. The young man was still smiling and slowly gave Gibbs a thumbs up. Gibbs returned it studying the marine more closely. He seemed somehow familiar.

He had a bandage at the base of his throat. The marine pointed to his ear and shook his head slowly and shrugged with his right shoulder. He made a cutting movement from his chest. Gibbs nodded and signed to him:_ You OK otherwise?_ The marines eyes grew round and his smile became radiant.

" _I'm learning to walk again but they taught me to sign. I just have to spell some of the words. It's amazing you can understand me… Not too many people can. My mom is learning though."_

"_That's good" _Jethro said.

"_She is amazing. I know who you are though. My speech therapist and my mom told me you were coming. Your wife is very pretty."_

" _Yes she is." _Gibbs didn't bother to correct the boy. It wasn't worth it and he knew Lainy wouldn't mind. He also wished he were less tired so he could be more supportive.

"_What is your name? Mine is Jethro." _Gibbs signed with a half smile and a lifted brow_._

"_Oh no sir. You are a Gunny. But my name is Palmer. Joseph Corporal USMC"_

Gibbs stared in shock.

"_Are you…?" _Gibbs paused. It couldn't be. He tried to remember if Ducky had ever mentioned a brother. Gibbs watched over Jimmy in a general way as he considered him a part of the team. He and Lainy included him in all of their team parties and activities. But he didn't know him the way Ducky did. Ducky was the young man's mentor the way he was his agents. It was hard to think clearly, the effort to stay alert more difficult due to the pain medicine.

"_I'm sorry." _Gibbs signed. "_I get kind' a foggy at times."_

"_Me too." _The young man said. Gibbs decided the eyes were the same minus the glasses.

He smiled then.

"_Are you Jimmy's brother?" _

Another beautiful smile greeted this question. He nodded. Just then Lainy made her way back to Jethro. She sat down on the edge of the bench.

"_Lainy this is Jimmy Palmer's brother Cpl Joseph Palmer." _Gibbs spoke out loud for Lainy and signed for Joe's benefit. Joe nodded and smiled broadly. He waved and then signed: "_ Hi! I am so glad to meet you!"_

Gibbs translated to Lainy. She smiled at him. "I'm glad to meet you too. Your brother is very well liked at NCIS and a friend." Jethro nodded and closed his eyes again for a moment. When he opened them Lainy was looking toward another marine working out with a prosthesis across the aisle from their bench. He glanced to the left and Joe wasn't there. He looked about and saw him standing between parallel bars with leg braces on.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked Lainy.

"About 20 minutes love." She said with a smile and leaned forward and kissed his brow.

"Chad decided to let you rest and send us back up with everybody else. Abby is coming up this evening to get our hair washed and yours cut Shaggy. No Scooby. You are a poor excuse for a marine!" This was tempered by a gentle kiss on the lips. Gibbs smiled and opened his eyes slowly after. He found her beautiful emerald eyes were still close to his face. He reached up and slid the fingers of his left hand into her braided hair and pulled her back down to his mouth. The kiss slid into a deeper one on it's own. Tongues stroked silkily against each other, over teeth and gums to lips. He tugged gently on her lower lip with his teeth. His breathing speeded up. Lainy didn't let the kiss last longer, not wanting to interfere with his ability to breathe. Jethro wished it could have lasted longer. His breathing slowed quickly.

Lainy sat up slowly. When she sat up completely the room suddenly exploded with applause, whistles and att'a boys/gals. Lainy looked around and saw smiling faces everywhere. She lowered her gaze back to find the beautiful azure eyes of _her_ marine smiling up at her. She couldn't help but answer the smile with one of her own. A quick kiss to his lips and she gave the surrounding marines and sailors a fist pump and a loud "Oorah!" They all exploded again.


	13. Chapter 13

3 days later Gibbs got down to the therapy room around 0930. Lainy had gone down at 0900. He was moving himself from the elevator into the therapy room now using his good hand and leg. He still couldn't do long distances. The oxygen was still on but at a lesser level except during exercise. He felt there was progress being made. He heard the sound before he got there.

The room was noisy. There were 2 younger therapy aides on duty and 2 part time therapists in the room. Gibbs heard some borderline inappropriate comments being made while working with the therapists, and noted some not so quiet inappropriate side conversation going on between those waiting their turns. He saw a hand placed to low on a hip of an aide. Lainy was not there. Gibbs began to fume.

He moved himself slowly forward until he was centered in the middle of the room. He looked around slowly, eyes angry and brows drawn.

He raised his fingers to his lips and whistled shrilly. The room went silent and everyone turned to Gibbs.

"ALRIGHT YOU ASSHOLES! Now hear this! I have never in my life been embarrassed to be wearing the uniform of the Marine Corps. But I am now! The idea that _you _are all the 'cream of the crop', the very _best_ of what this country can produce makes me want to pull my Sig and shoot myself! "

His fury only grew as he saw the eyes of the men turning down and to their mates. They knew exactly to what he was referring.

"You were all taught to honor, respect and protect. What is this CRAP I'm hearing and seeing. Any answers? You Jackson? Phelps? You over there? Disrespect for these women, these people who are here only to help you? What the F-k! " He threw his hands up in the air. Then he leaned back and rested his head on the back of the wheelchair and tried to calm his breathing. He was breathing hard. He tried to breathe slowly as he had been taught. It wasn't working. He was sweating profusely his heart pounding. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was as if a healing balm was placed over his mind. He laid his hand over hers and kept it there, eyes closed. Lainy murmured quietly to him kissing his temple. She had heard everything while she was in the ladies room.

She was aware of others coming into the room behind them. Apparently the meeting was adjourned when the shouting started.

"I need to lie down." Gibbs said hoarsely. "I don't want to be in this room."

The room of marines were looking very downcast and alarmed by his request to leave.

Chad came forward. "No problem Gunny. You coming Sgt.?" He looked at Lainy.

"Yes. Where he goes I go." Jethro kept his eyes closed and Chad pushed him out of the room.

Four hours later Gibbs opened his eyes. Lainy was asleep beside him. He heard the movement of newspaper and turned to his right to look. Tobias was sitting there. Tobias smiled at his friend. He stood and moved his chair closer to the bed. In a low voice he spoke to Jethro.

"Well you always did like to make a point Gibbs. Those who love you just shake their heads. These kids are devastated and in their rooms sulking."

"How long have you been here Fornell?" Gibbs said refusing to rise to the bait.

"About 2 hours. I don't have Emily this weekend. Diane says she hopes you'll still die."

"I think I'd have gone if it was time. Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh not me! I was thrilled you aggravated her by surviving. I think she's just jealous you've drawn international attention with your love affair with Lainy. After all, you nearly got killed by a terrorist who tried to kill your lover. And, you killed 'im! You never did that for her!" Fornell was smiling with satisfaction and rubbed his hands together.

"Neither did you! And _she _tried to kill me, not the other way around."

"Oh I never would've tried to kill her. I'm to afraid of her! She'd haunt me."

"God Tobias, what are ya doin' here?" Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't come to see my dearest friend who's recovering from nearly being fatally shot?"

"I'm your _only _friend Toby." Gibbs smiled a half smile at Fornell who threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"OK, OK. I thought I'd update you on the investigation. "

"Well I knew something was going on. My teams been busy and won't tell me much when they call in. I assumed they were working."

"They're good Gibbs. You've done a good job. They're very good. Vance has had to order them to leave NCIS a few times. After all we can't all survive on coffee like you do." Fornell was smirking.

"Fornell…" Gibbs was feeling tired and inadequate. He wasn't used to feeling this way.

"Ok, Ok. Oh, hi Lainy." Fornell looked guilty. "Sorry. I was just going to update your lesser half on how things have been going."

"I heard." She said guarding a yawn and stretching. She then leaned in and kissed Jethro lingeringly.

"Get a room for Chris' sakes ." Fornell said. He stood up and moved to the foot of the bed.

"We have one Tobias. But you're in it." Gibbs said. Lainy smiled at them both. "Let's get it goin'."

" Well we got a helicopter and started looking for Abby's abandoned mine." Fornell began to pace.

"Whad'ya talkin' about Fornell?" Gibbs was irritated and it showed in his voice.

"Sorry. Just where do you need me to start?" Fornell turned and faced them. Lainy had put her right arm around behind Gibbs neck and drawn him in closer to her. Her face looked expectant. She arched and eyebrow when Fornell looked at her.

"How 'bout right after we were nearly killed. My memory is sketchy after I nearly died."

Gibbs said sarcastically. Lainy tsked tsked and turned a beaming smile at Fornell.

"Ok. Well Abby did her magic and found a place right here in the wild part of Virginia in a mine where the black 'sand' you found at the Fort could be from. Only problem was it was in a mine that hadn't been seen since the early '90's. It had a cave in or mudslide or something and nobody's been able to find it again.

"Vance sent a helicopter and we looked for any signs of traffic through the woods. There's a mine nearby that's been visited frequently. However this missing mine is an off shoot Abby says and has the same bacteria or fungi or whatever. She thinks this is where Benjawdi was storing his contraband."

"What kind of contraband Tobias/" Lainy said curiously.

"Well if we had found it yet we might know. But DiNozzo and the rest of your team are out looking again today and for the next few days. We've examined several different old mine sites that we found near the Johnson-Stevens mine. That's the big mine I told you about. I never knew there were so many wild-cat miners!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Three days later in the mountains of Virginia:**

"Have I ever told you how much I hate nature?" Tony said irritably while swatting at a bug. " Why are there bugs? It's November!"

"Constantly since we dropped off the helicopter." Ziva said stoically. She moved forward with careful but purposeful steps. "And it has not been all that cold yet for the bugs."

In front of her Tim was checking a topographical map.

He muttered quietly to himself then moved toward the left around another boulder.

"Haven't we been here already? I swear this is the same rock! Do you even know where we are McGPS? I'm gonna start tagging rocks or maybe we should leave slash marks on trees or string a rope behind us?" He swatted at another bug. "I HATE bugs!"

"Yes I do Tony, and no we haven't been by that rock before. We need to keep moving up and to the southwest. Maybe you think you can do better?" McGee said and pushed through a large clump of vines.

"I can certainly get us lost easier than this! We can just sit down and rot. Aaarrgh!" Tony screamed while he got tangled in the vines as Ziva moved through them easily and almost without sound. Ziva reached out and pulled Tony through. He angrily looked down to see his ski jacket was torn.

"Oh thanks." Tony found himself in a large cleared area.. The trees met over them and the sunlight dappled the clearing. There were piles of rocks partially covered with growth.

"Old tailings." McGee said. He looked upward thoughtfully.

Gravel that appeared new was tossed and piled on the far side of the clearing. They moved around the clearing. Suddenly Ziva held up a hand and motioned them all to silence.

"Listen" She said softly. McGee had come back to Tony and Ziva. They all stood frozen.

The sound of a motor could be heard. No voices were heard but the motor was consistent.

They looked at each other and pulled their weapons. Ziva took point and they moved carefully around the old tailings. After a dozen yards they saw the irregular cavernous opening of a cave. There was a trail of double tire tracks moving away from it. Looking up Tony noticed the track moved under the canopy of trees carefully avoiding areas where the trees did not meet.

"These guys plan." He whispered pointing up then down the mountain. McGee and Ziva looked and nodded. Ziva moved forward into the mouth of the cave. The others followed her.

The tunnel moved downhill at a gradual angle then went suddenly left. At the juncture a light could be seen. They moved slowly and cautiously toward the light. The motor became louder. The tunnel gradient continued to go down. Tony noticed the air became heavier and more moist the farther they continued in. Single light bulbs were strung along the wall every 20-30 feet. The irregularity of the walls could be seen in the shadows. The pick marks could be seen clearly. Thick old timbers were in the floor but the tracks had been lifted when the mine closed a hundred years ago or more.

Still down the tunnel went. Tony felt as if the ceiling was coming closer to him. McGee pointed down. Tony saw black streaks on the walls and sand on the floor. The walls and ceilings were streaked with black and red veins. They had walked about 10 minutes into the mountain at this point. Tony began to smell mold and noticed moisture dripping down the walls. The tunnel suddenly dipped further and came to an end in a pool of water. The lights could be seen below the water level. And on the surface of the water floated a form.

"I think we found Staff Sgt. Wells." Ziva murmured. Tony and Tim stood beside her.

"He looks like he's been here awhile." McGee said.

"God that's awful. Why can't we smell it though I wonder." Tony said curiously.

"Do you guys see cases down there under the water? It looks like crates, long ones and things out on the floor." Tim said.

"Can't make them out." Tony moved closer to the edge and squinting. He knelt and touched the water. "Yikes! That is beyond cold."

"We can not try to swim to them. Hypothermia would set in very quickly. We will have to send for dive teams." Ziva continued to scan the walls and ceiling with the flash light from her belt.

"I don't see where the engine is, do you?" McGee asked them. He had his flash out as well. "Look over there, there's a side chamber. I think the engine is in there."

They all focused their lights in the room.

"Oh _man_ do I hate nature! That looks like white and green vomit." Tony turned away from the chamber.

"Wow! There's Abby's slime mold! I gotta get her some of this!" Tim took his back pack off and removed some containers and tongue blades. He began to poke and scrape.

"I'm gonna throw up myself. Come get some of it McPuke." Tony turned away and moved back to the water.

"Tony, this is a very organized storehouse. No?" Ziva asked while looking around.

"Yes Zeevaa. Can we get out of here? I am not an underground kind of guy." Tony continued to look in the depths of the tunnel.

"Tony, think! If this is as organized as we think… _Where are the terrorists?"_


	15. Chapter 15

"We need to get out of here NOW!" Tony said and moved with purpose toward the surface. "What are our chances of getting a phone call out of this God forsaken wilderness McGee?"

" Once we get clear of this iron mine good, I have the satellite phone." McGee was looking back as well as front covering them.

"I think we arrived before the lunch relief." Tony said grimly.

"Relief?" Ziva asked not sure if she was understanding correctly.

"Yeah. Somebody went out for pizza. They'll be back. I don't want to be here."

Tony was pushing them to move quickly. He had a very bad feeling now. Working with Gibbs all these years had taught him to trust his gut. Gibbs had always told him 'Your feelings can save your life and those around you too.' Tony wanted very much to do that now.

The front entrance loomed now ahead of them. Tony moved to the side of the opening and motioned Ziva to the left. Tim moved behind Tony and began searching the center of the grove for irregularities, as the others did their sides.

Tony saw no movement but looking down the hillside he saw evidence of a thin path that moved away from the 'road'. He motioned to the others and guns to the ready they hurried to the path. They had gone only a dozen yards down the hillside when they heard the sounds of engines coming up the mountain. Tony said "Go! Go!" hoarsely to Ziva. Tim scrambled behind. The path appeared to be a deer trail as it wound passively around thickets and obstacles. When the sounds were distant though still audible, Tony halted them.

"Can you call now McGee?" Tony panted. Nerves and fatigue made his voice fracture a bit.

"I'll try now." Tim pushed the phone on and punched in the autodial. The phone clicked and the phone number beeped through. It sounded a connect and began to ring. An automated voice said ' connection lost.'

"Tony, I need to get clear for a good signal." McGee said. He looked about desperately.

"We might as well keep going." Ziva said. They began to move further down the trail.

"I do NOT like nature." Tony muttered and then slid on a piece of loose rock and landed on his butt.

"What about that rock McGee? Can you stand on that rock if we get you up there? Is it high enough?" Tony suddenly lost his footing and ended up on his back.

McGee offered him a hand and he got back up. Tony suddenly froze looking to the right.

"I see it. No trees right there. Yeah we can try. Won't hurt to try!" McGee moved quickly off the trail toward the rock with the others following.

At the rock they found it had very little foot holds. Tony gave McGee a hand up and with Tim standing on his shoulders he heaved and McGee tugged with his arms. He got his left foot up into the hand hold he had just left and laboriously dragged himself to the top of the huge boulder. Standing he aimed the phone with the antennae extended he hit the dial again. The phone cycled and finally began to ring.

McGee went through the NCIS operator and was put through to Vance's office on scramble. He went through the identification again and using the code word for distress he informed Leon of their situation. Vance quickly told someone to fix on the phones ID and began to ask questions. Suddenly a shot rang out. Tim McGee left the rock falling to the far side from Tony and Ziva. The phone went flying.

"McGee!" Ziva cried and dove into the bushes followed closely by Tony.

They made their way around the rock which was huge. No sign of McGee and no answer for their hoarse whispers. Ziva found an area of crushed underbrush and signaled Tony who hurried over. They slipped down the hillside toward the area and pushing through found Tim lying on his side up against the trunk of a tall tree in some brush. He had scratches and a deep cut along his left temple. He didn't respond right away to their efforts at waking him. Finally he groaned and began to blink. Tony shushed him.

"Don't Tim, don't. They're still out there. Here let us help you up." He whispered hoarsely. "Ziva stay with him. I'm gonna look for our friends. Carefully!" He finished when he saw her expression.

Tony moved through the underbrush careful not to move branches above him and stopping to listen every few feet. Another animal trail, even fainter than the first one allowed him to see where to put his feet. After a slow progress of 15 minutes he heard voices and engines that sounded like ATV's. The languages he heard were both English and Arabic. Dropping down to his stomach he crept forward. What surprised him when he could see the mine entrance was that the men present were not just Arabic but some white men as well. Just like the assassins at Gibbs and Lainy's house. Grimly Tony tried to hear better. If they would just stop with the revving of the ATV engines!

"What did you find. Did you find him?"

"No Maswai. We couldn't figure out where the rock was he was standing on. I left Max and Bobby on foot to look some more."

The man speaking was well over 6 feet tall and had a wild looking beard with long gray-red hair. He turned his head and spit tobacco juice at the bushes just missing Tony in his hiding place. Tony was certain that if he actually spit on him he would shoot him.

"What did he look like?" The smaller darker man said. He had an owlish look to him. A large nose with large eyes which were exaggerated by rimless glasses and a receding hairline. He was clean shaven in contrast with the 'hillbilly' standing in front of him. His skin was coffee colored.

"He had on a Dark jacket. Short hair, thinnish, white." The big man said.

"Did he say anything to anyone? Was he talking?" The little guy 'Maswai' began to pace.

This might be good or bad Tony thought.

"Yeah, but he was talkin' into the phone not to anybody there." The hillbilly, as Tony now thought of him, was shaving another chaw of tobacco off of his plug with a very large knife as he spoke.

"Idiot. If he was talking to someone on his phone they might know where he is." Maswai took his glasses off and chewed on the ear piece. "We need those pumps up here now. How long is it going to be before your men get them up here?"

"_Listen _" The hillbilly said pointing the knife at the smaller man. "I ain't such an idiot that I don't know you and yours are doin' something real irregular up there in this mine. And I ain't such an idiot that I didn't make a means to make sure people know exactly where I am and who I'm with. And my men ain't such idiots that they didn't do the same things. So, I ask you now…who's the bigger fool here? The man with nuthin' and no one to back 'im up or the man who's got the men and the guns to do it?"

Maswai looked at the big man and recalculated. "I mean no disrespect to you Mr. Smith.

I am anxious to get in there and find out what happened to my friends, and yours of course. And the cargo of course too."

"Yeah. Been meanin' to talk to you about that." 'Smith' said aiming another stream of juice but this time it landed directly in front of Maswai's feet.

"Me and my boys have decided we need a little more pay in our payload, if ya get my meanin'." He began to chuckle. Maswai forced a smile on his face.

"Amusing. Yes. How much more do you think your efforts are worth?" He looked expectantly up at Smith.

_Oh you better run now Maswai, the jig is up! _Tony thought and began to inch his way backward. _This is going to get bad quick. This asshole is worse than the terrorist asshole. I gotta get back and get everybody moving. These mountain men know these woods too well. Feet's don't fail me now! _3 Stooges, Curly. Oh man I don't need to know this quote now!

"Well, I gave it a lot of thought after Billy here brought the idea up. What I decided is,

We don't really need you at all." He leaned in belligerently over the smaller man.

"You do not even know what the cargo is! How can you find a buyer? You need my connections." Maswai had backed up several feet and found himself bouncing off another red necked bearded man, the silent Billy.

"Well, Billy thought maybe you were a gen-u-ine 9-11 terrorist and we should turn you in to the FBI." He looked to Billy who nodded and grinned. "You know, collect a reward an' all then come back up here and pump out that mine tunnel and find out what your precious cargo is. I figure its weapons of some kind. We got plenty of people who know people. We can sell them weapons. Without you."

Smith was smiling broadly now. Maswai moved suddenly to his left and pulled a revolver out of his jacket and aimed at Smith.

"No! You will die too I swear it!" The sound of a large caliber shot cracked over the clearing and Maswai fell forward on his face.

"Man Billy! You was right. That rebel pistol of your great-great grand pappy's still works. Let me get the guys and we get ourselves started." Billy nodded and spit a stream of tobacco juice on to the dead man's body as Smith pulled out a cell phone.


	16. Chapter 16

**48 hour earlier**

Tony was standing at the window at NCIS looking out at the lit late night city.

"Ziva do you believe in fate?" Tony did not turn to look at her. Ziva approached him and stood next to him.

"I believe we make our own fate by the choices we make in life." She nodded as she spoke and gazed out at the vista.

"If Gibbs hadn't gone to the PX he wouldn't have met Lainy. He wouldn't have found love." Tony's voice became soft.

"There is always chance. You can't plan that. What is the word I am looking for. Serendipity. Yes that is it." Ziva was pleased by her remembrance of the word, but a little confused by Tony's serious contemplation of the vista outside.

"Do you think some rules are meant to be broken?" Tony stood very still now.

"It would depend on what the rule is. What is wrong Tony? You can tell me."

"Gibbs has broken some of his rules at times." Tony suddenly turned and looked at Ziva with a burning intensity in his green eyes.

"Yes he has. Always for a good reason. They are guidelines I feel. Not commandments."

Ziva returned his gaze forthrightly.

"I need Rule 12 to go away." Tony moved in a half step closer to Ziva almost towering over her. "For a long time now it's been gone for me."

"It was gone for Jenny and Gibbs." She said in a soft whisper. She did not move as he leaned into her face and took her lips lightly.

He brushed his lips against hers a second time drawing a sharp breath as she put her arms around his shoulders and then reached up to his hair.

Tony slid his arms around her waist, thinking how small she was but strong. The kiss deepened and their tongues moved against each other gently, searching the limits of this sudden connection between them. They gently stroked each others faces and Tony slid his fingers into Ziva's hair. It was as silky soft as he had always dreamed of. She smelled so good. Her perfume was still present on her neck when he moved his mouth to her neck to kiss and suck gently. Ziva moved her head to the side giving him access to it.

When Tony straightened he could barely think with wanting her.

"Ziva… I can't even think straight I want you so badly." Tony cradled her face in his hands. He could see her dark eyes were more black than brown with arousal.

"I … Tony I feel the same. But I don't know if we should do this now. I can't focus on this case if I spend my time thinking of you." Ziva moved into his arms again.

"Then you want to be with me?" Tony asked in a husky voice holding her close.

"I do. I have. I want to be with you." She looked down as she said it, afraid he would back off. His answer was to kiss her again passionately.

Tony moved through the brush now erect, gun drawn. He needed to get to his team. He couldn't fathom the thought of what those apes would do to the woman he loved. They would certainly kill Tim. He moved faster.

Tim and Ziva had moved away from the huge rock where Tim had landed in the brush. He had required her strength to make the trip. Dizzy and confused Tim had relied on Ziva with complete trust. McGee's laceration had stopped bleeding for now. Head wounds always bled a lot Ziva told herself. Tim was confused due to the blow. If the bullet had been even a fraction of an inch lower his head would have exploded. Ziva had applied pressure and had removed her blouse and tied it over his head. Now as they hid in heavy undergrowth almost 100 yards from the rock, she wondered if they should go further. But Tony was coming back to the rock. She had slept in his arms before when she was injured. He had guarded her and kept her safe. No, she had to keep her head clear. The rock, the damn rock.

The hunters were trying to isolate where it was too. Ziva was torn. She looked down at Tim who was again asleep. It wasn't a good sign. Concussion victims had to be watched as increased periods of unconsciousness can be a sign of cerebral hemorrhage. Ziva

crouched listening to all the sounds of the forest. She grew increasingly furious. It was easier to be furious than to feel the growing fear in her heart when she thought of Tony all alone and possible injured or…

The birds became silent. Ziva moved to position herself in front of Tim. Her gun aimed rock steady at the soft brush sounds and scrapes coming from on oblique angle toward them.

She took the safety off and her finger slowly began to tighten on the trigger. The brush parted and suddenly a body literally fell thru from the slope. Just as she moved toward it she recognized Tony's shirt. He was scraped and scratched all over.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you guys? There are hillbilly's everywhere. God I HATE nature! Have you heard any thing from the phone? No sign?" He spoke in a hoarse whisper to her. His eyes looked all around them She didn't answer at once. Tony reached out and gripped her shoulder. "Ziva!"

"N...No. I couldn't find it. I heard them coming after us. I had to get Tim somewhere safer. I.. I didn't…couldn't…You were gone. I didn't know if you were coming, I didn't want to go to far away…" Ziva had turned her back. She was upset at the fracture of her self control at the sight of him.

Tony moved to bend over McGee. He shook Tim's shoulder gently. A look of concern on his face.

"Hey big guy. You in there?" Tim did not at first respond. But when Tony persisted he opened his eyes.

"Tony…Where did you come from?" Tim blinked and his eyes crossed for a second.

"Had to come back and get you out of here McScout." Tony's face was grim.

" Oh, Ok. Did you wake Mom and Dad up? If we're going to get to Providence we should leave early, you're right." McGee began to struggle to stand up. He almost immediately fell down.

"Easy Tim. Easy." Tony was very concerned. He turned to look at Ziva. Her back was turned to them facing the brush and trees. Her gun was at her side.

"Sit still Tim." Tony rose slowly.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired. We can leave later." Tim closed his eyes and instantly was out again.

Tony stood there facing Ziva's back. There had been a great deal of tension between them since her return from Israel. Tony had admitted to himself while he was agent on board that his feelings were more than friendship. He had not pushed. He tried to isolate and suppress his emotions. Put them aside as the Boss always had. He had certainly seen the result of that suppression.

The Boss had fallen hard when Lainy came into his life. Tony remembered now what Jethro had said before he left for Fort Belvoir. Tony had thought instantly of Ziva while listening to the two lovers. Tony looked at Ziva's back. Her shoulders were trembling. He had felt her eyes on him at times in the squad room. They had come so close so many times. Rule 12. Well, some rules had to be broken. Life as it had been wasn't enough for him any more either. He _wasn't_ going to go on without her. No one was going to hurt her without his causing them harm. No on was going to be allowed to pull her away from him any more. Enough! More than enough! Tony was across the clearing in two strides.

He grasped Ziva's shoulders and turned her toward him. She looked haggard. Tim's blood was all over her and she was covered in scratches and bleeding on her own. There were tears in her eyes. But he saw she was not beaten. Her beautiful dark eyes were fierce as she looked at him.

"What now?" She asked him. A tear slipped onto her cheek. She dashed it away.

"We move further down hill. We're gonna make it Ziva. All of us OK?" He said and pulled her up to him his hands sliding down to her waist. " OK! " He shook her a little bit. She nodded. "We need to leave. They will be coming and they know these woods better than us.

"Alright then. Let's get Tim and move down hill." Tony turned back to his friend. He knelt and pulled McGee's long body up and shifted him into a fireman's carry over his shoulders. Ziva led the way, slashing at branches with her knife.

They had traveled about 10 minutes before Tony had to stop to rest. McGee had not awakened as yet and his friends were very worried.

Voices nearby brought their retreat to a halt. Tony lowered Tim to the ground and put him in to a spot amongst some boulders. He looked to his right and Ziva was cold and angry with her gun balanced in her hands as she lowered herself behind the boulder. Tony did the same. It was a waiting game now. The voices were closer.


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs and Lainy rested together after Fornell left. Lainy lifted her head from his shoulder.

"We need to get back to classes tomorrow Jethro." She kissed his cheek gently.

"I know. I just lost it when I heard some of what they were saying to those young girls.

They were just college students for God's sake, trying to help as aides. They probably are changing their major from P.T. to business tomorrow." He said irritably and tried to rearrange his right arm on the pillows.

A figure appeared in the doorway in a wheelchair. It was Joe Palmer. He waved, his face serious. Lainy gestured for him to come into the room.

_Hi. _He signed to Jethro. _I was elected to come see you by the rest of the guys. They're very sorry for what they did._

_That may be but they don't owe an apology to me. They owe it to those aides. _Jethro signed to him. He translated for Lainy as the conversation went on.

_They did. They don't want you upset with them Gunny. They all look up to you, me too._

_There is no reason for that. I am a Marine just as most of you are. I pulled rank down there just to make it stop. _Jethro was emphatic in his sign. His expression one of unhappiness.

_They are aware and want you to know they obeyed your directions. _Palmer's expression was one of urgency and sincerity.

_I get it. I hold no grudges. I just have expectations of fellow Marines. I'll be down for therapy tomorrow. I need to get well too. _Jethro looked to Lainy for confirmation.

She nodded and smiled at Joe.

_They want to come in to see you. We're having a pizza party this evening and they want to have it in here with both of you. _

Joe's face was so hopeful. He was a young man with a teenage boy still inside. Gibbs recognized this. It was a state of being he had never really had growing up. It was amazing Joe could still be like this after serving in combat and being injured so badly.

Gibbs looked to Lainy. She nodded and told Joe no problem but if Gunny begins to tire everybody out OK? Gibbs signed the information to Joe but included a little joke to the end.

_And mother says it's OK so it is._

_You bet! See you at dinner! _

He wheeled himself quickly out of the room and went down to the Rec room at the other end of the hallway from their room. Minutes later they heard cheering and Oorah's coming down the hallway.

"What did we do to transform ourselves into some kind of heroes?" Gibbs grumbled to his love.

"I think it was the whole terrorist thing." Lainy said with a smile and a kiss.

"They should have been there. It was no heroism, it was a military action. Thank goodness our neighbors are all marines. I told Tobias I still didn't understand why it was so damned important not to investigate that murder victim. He's gonna look into it more he said. " Gibbs rubbed his face and sighed.

"Toby said he would and he will." She said gently to him. "It doesn't do any good getting frustrated. You'll just get more short of breath."

" I think I'm gonna nap again if all those kids are coming later." Gibbs settled himself into the pillows more comfortably. Lainy reached to the table and got her book. He reached for and found her hand. Without hesitation she leaned into him and kissed him.

"I wonder if you know how much I love you Marine." Lainy said smiling into his azure gaze.

"I think maybe I do." Jethro said. He felt like he was drowning in her emerald eyes.

"I want you Lainy. I wish we were well enough to do something about that." He smiled up at her.

"So do I. But know what? I'm gonna take a rain check. And I guarantee I'm going to collect Gunny. Be warned." She kissed him again.

Tony listened hard. The voices now seemed to be moving away up at the top of the hill.

He crouched behind an out cropping of the boulders. He looked to the right and Ziva was down behind a tree. She had her head lifted and was obviously listening as well. Tim suddenly moaned softly. Tony looked back quickly but Tim was again silent and unmoving.

Tony motioned to Ziva. They moved back into the shadows of the trees at the side of the rocks. The sun looked as if it was about 1500 hrs ( 3pm). Tony checked his ammo and found he had 2 clips. Looking at Ziva she raised 3 fingers. Tony looked towards McGee and figured he probably had at least 2 clips on him.

Suddenly there was brush moving behind them as Tony whirled, Ziva kept her gun trained forward, eyes wide as she tried to keep an eye on Tony and front at the same time.

Camo clad figures moved into the clearing. Tony had kept from firing by seeing the American flag patch on the left sleeve of the lead figure. The figure had very blue eyes in a camouflaged face. He moved up beside Tony. In a very low, hoarse whisper he spoke to Tony.

"Racker, Sgt. Seal Team 2. Situation." The intense blue eyes drilled into Tony's.

"Are you related to my Boss?" He murmured back exhausted and bemused. "Wait, OK. Special Agent McGee is comatose. He was shot while standing on a rock. My partner Agent David has been sitting with him while I reconnoitered. I found a group maybe 15-20 white supremacists with more reinforcements on the way by ATV, up by the cave. Inside the flooded cave there's at least one body maybe a bunch more. Long cases, multiple, looking like ammunition/gun cases under the water. The home grown terrorists are waiting for a pump and they're goin' in.

Depending on what is in those cases they could be walking into a really big bomb."

"Don't care. Our orders are to infiltrate these woods and retrieve your team, then secure the entrances to the cave. Don't matter if they blow themselves up. Saves us bullets."

"How old are you? I'm positive I know your older brother or at least an uncle." Racker looked at him, face expressionless. "Amazing!" Tony shook his head.

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and it was Ziva. Tony was puzzling over the Gibbs/Racker relationship as he turned to look toward Tim. One of the seals was giving him first aid and checking his eyes with a small flashlight. He rubbed Tim's sternum hard with a knuckle. Tim moved his left arm and leg out while pulling his right limbs up closely to his trunk. The Seal corpsman looked up at Racker and shook his head. He gestured up with his thumb. Racker nodded.

"Hawk 1 to Bay 1." Racker's eyes moved over the woods continuously. He spoke into his wrist.

"Bay 1 over"

"Extract 4. Say again 'Extract 4.' Over."

"To go 5 op."

"Roger out." Racker motioned to Tony. "I'm sending you all back to the drop zone for extraction." He motioned to one of the nearby Seals and gave a thumb backward. The man nodded. McGee was lifted and placed on a sling. The corpsman and a third Seal quickly melted into the forest with him. Ziva followed. Tony looked to Racker and nodded his thanks. Racker gazed back, eyes steady, then gave Tony the slightest nod. He motioned his men forward. His focus was already on the next phase of the plan. From the nearby forest Tony now saw the movement of at least 10 men spread along the base of the ridge on both sides of the rocks. He shook his head and followed Ziva.

In the helicopter Tony sagged in exhaustion. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he saw Ziva was looking at him. Her dirty face was a mask which was expressionless though intense. Tony gazed back, the same look present on his face.

Activity began to increase as the corpsman assisted by another paramedic began to work on McGee. The paramedic got report from the Seal and they put out a call to the base at Bethesda. The corpsman began 2 IV's in McGee's arms. Moments later the paramedic began interaction with Bethesda's emergency room. The trauma MD came on line.

The Seal began a summary of McGee's condition and vital signs since their rescue. The paramedic whose uniform said "Luke" on it was listening in. He began moving like lightning through the emergency drug kit. He drew up medicine in a syringe and repeated the order back to the MD. The Seal whose name appeared to be Sgt. Lockman was continuously monitoring Tim's vital signs and speaking them into the mike he was now wearing. Luke was pushing the drugs he had drawn up into the nearest IV.

Tony was watching closely now. McGee's body began to relax. The odd posturing and twitching stopped. Lockman tightened the straps around him. The numbers he was calling out became lower. Luke moved to McGee's head and opened another box. He began to ready the intubation set up. Lockman injected another drug into Tim and nodded to Luke who began to intubate.

" Visualizing vocal chords now. 7 ET in place. Ventilating 100% O2." Luke looked to Lockman.

"BP now down to 146 over 94. Pulse 110. O2 sat now climbing … now 98% on 100."

Lockman moved to begin the ventilation. Luke spoke again to the MD.

" Approx 20 out. HB regular no artifact noted. Roger, will find out." He looked to Tony and gestured for him to put on the headset behind him on the wall.

"How old is this man?" His gaze focused.

"He's 30 years old. His name is McGee. Tim McGee. I am one of his health care proxies. The Primary is Gunnery Sgt. L. Jethro Gibbs. He's a patient at Bethesda now. How is he doing?"

It was bothering Tony to see his friend on life support. Suddenly Ziva was beside him and had put on a headset too. She suddenly slid her hand into his and squeezed. Tony held her hand back but never lifted his eyes from Tim.

Luke was informing the MD of McGee's name and age. He also passed on the information about Gibbs. He approximated Tim's weight very accurately Tony noted. Luke began to quickly set up a smaller bag of IV medication and piggybacked it into the main IV.

"Roger that. Up and infusing Mannitol as ordered. Filter. Aye." Luke did not look back to Tony but was watching the blood pressure closely.

He suddenly spoke to Tony and his words were clear. Tony felt himself sliding into immobility and numbness.

" He's extremely critical Agent. If we can't get him to the neurosurgeon in time he's going to die. We're going all out here. He already stopped breathing. That's why we took over. We're trying to lower his blood pressure. If you have a particular deity, I would suggest invoking it now for your friend." Ziva began to cry silently while mouthing prayers.

!

At Bethesda Gibbs and Lainy were awake after a nap and a group of other patients were in the room. Gibbs found himself enjoying their company and interacted with them in his dry way making them laugh. They were all injured. Some in ways that would forever alter their lives. But right now, here, they were all comrades-in-arms and they were basking in their Gunny's approval. Lainy was amazed at them and was so proud of her Jethro for going this extra way for them. He made a comment to each one that made it clear he had been paying attention to what they were working on in P.T. individually.

Lainy shook her head in amazement again and again. He was so observant. No wonder he was the best the NCIS had. He had a way of managing men. Disciplined but supportive. She leaned back. The families and friends arrived with pizza and soda. Also some non-alcoholic beer which she gratefully took. As they were all getting ready to dig in Abby arrived with a huge bag of homemade cookies in various bat and ghost and mouse shapes. The men adored her instantly. She happily hugged and kissed her Gibbs and Lainy and began an easy banter with all "the Guy's".

Jethro could feel himself tiring. He hated it. He wanted to be home in his own bed. He was doing better the doctors said. But patience had never been his long suit. Thank God Lainy was here with him. If she had died he would be dead too. There was no future with out her. The party was on it's own impetus now. The flirting going on between some of his "Squad" as they had dubbed themselves and Abby was amusing. Lainy suddenly shifted and curled into him better her injured arm slid carefully across his waist.

"You OK my Gunny?" She said looking up into his face. Her eyes smiling into his.

"I'm OK. Just tired is all. Let them be. I'll fall asleep if I need to, they won't bother me."

He resettled his shoulders and his right leg on it's pillows. She saw a fleeting look of discomfort on his face, then he was asleep. She smiled. Marines always slept when they could and where they could. She was drawn into meeting some of the family members she hadn't met before. She kept a hand on Jethro at all times. He was infinitely precious to her.

It was dark as the chopper landed. There were people waiting with a stretcher. They rushed forward and took McGee out and ran with him to the elevator. Sgt's Luke and Lockman ran with them. Tony and Ziva got off and stood there in shock and bewilderment while the pilot and copilot turned down the engines and began their shut down checklist.

"I don't wanna talk to the Boss about this." DiNozzo said to Ziva. She slipped her hand in his and began to move toward the elevator.

"Best to get it over with Tony. But first we have to go to the Emergency Room and see what is going on. Tim is in real trouble and we are his family." Tony nodded and began to walk faster. The elevator doors closed and they began the descent. Tony found the area all to familiar as they had just recently been through with Gibbs and Lainy. He moved to a nurse when he didn't see Tim in the trauma rooms as they went by.

"Special Agent Tim McGee? He was just brought in by the Med Flight." She looked up into his face in surprise.

"How did you get in here?' She looked at their torn coats and clothing, the dirt and bloody scratches.

"I just told you. Listen, I'm Agent McGee's health care proxy. I need to know where he is." Tony was too tired to argue with this woman. He was short with her.

"Yes well if that's true we have forms for you to sign. Over here. He's in the OR. They took him straight from the Med Flight in." She directed them over to a desk and pulled a clip board and a sheet for signature. Tony looked down and saw the swords 'Consent for Treatment'. He signed.

"Is the surgical waiting room still on the 6th floor?" He asked. She nodded already preoccupied with getting the clip board back in order.

Tugging Ziva behind him Tony strode the corridor and went to the lobby elevator.

"Are we going to the waiting room or up to Gibbs?" Ziva asked looking up to Tony's grim face. He gazed down at her. There were dark circles beneath her eyes. Her calm mask was still in place however.

"We'll go there when we have enough information to keep him in bed and not killing himself by being in a waiting room. I'm gonna call the Director and Fornell though."

He pulled his cell out of his pocket as they got on the elevator. "The Director has to track down Tim's sister."

2

Gibbs was in his room when the chopper came in. Their room's window provided them with the ability to look out and see the choppers as they came in to land on the roof. He was listening to Lainy talking with one of the Marines about his family and his behavior on a recent visit from his wife. He was very bitter about all that had happened to him. He had lost a leg and was depressed. He had somehow attached himself to Gibb's and Lainy as had all the young men on the unit. But Wagner had turned to using Lainy as a sounding board for his thoughts. Gibbs didn't mind. He knew where Lainy's heart was.

It was getting late. The party had been cleaned up and the members of his "Squad" had moved down toward their rooms with their families and friends. And the Gunny was beyond tired he thought. Even with naps he found himself being weary most of the time.

He would be glad when that went away. He hadn't taken the time to think about what had happened yet. Both he and Lainy had acknowledged they would need to go over everything. They had agreed together that their first goal would be to get home. Neither of them were into psychotherapy. They were Marines. But more importantly he thought they had each other to talk to and to lean against. He did not feel alone. That had somehow just faded away that afternoon at the PX. Her smile had shown the sunlight onto the blackness in his life and banished it forever. He closed his eyes and listened to her soft voice as she gently talked to Wagner.

"Why do you suppose Lynn finds you repulsive now?" She tipped her head to the side. He large emerald eyes gazed steadily at the angry young man in front of her.

"I can see it. I can see it in her eyes. I'm a freak. And she doesn't do freaks."

His brown eyes were closed, flat and his affect was bitter.

"I don't see where you've given her a chance to tell you what she doesn't do. You wouldn't even sit with her at the party." Lainy watched as his eyes were avoidant.

"Yeah and she went and sat with Monroe pretty quick too." He looked at Lainy angrily and lifted his hand in an erasing manner.

"What did you expect her to do Corporal? She tried to kiss you, you turned your face. She tried to sit with you and you moved away. You admitted you've fought with her on the phone. I'd say you were doing a good job of trying to push her away from you." Lainy had ticked each incident off on her fingers. "Don't you turn away Corporal. And that's an order!"

Lainy's voice had become louder and harsher with her sudden change to authority.

Jethro smiled to himself. The kid had _no_ idea he thought to himself. His face was turned away from them.

Wagner turned his wheelchair reluctantly back toward Lainy. "Yes Ma'am." he said.

"You came to _me_ Corporal. So you're going to talk this out right now! I have better things to do than keep up this little pity party you seem to be in. Tell me you understand!"

" Yes Ma'am." He said, his face an expressionless mask. The instinctive discipline evident in his erect posture and the far gaze of his eyes.

"Good." She said and her voice softened a bit. "Troy, you are an angry man right now. But pushing away the woman who loves you isn't the answer. You're gonna need her help as you get back home and into your life. You're the only person who can turn this around. You have a lot of productive years ahead of you. As a munitions expert you can help train other marines and soldiers how to survive, identify, get rid of the dangerous stuff they're gonna run into. The Corps will utilize you, not get rid of you. You can do the job as a civilian employee if you want out. The Army would too. You _can_ support your family, love your wife, have the children you want.

All the excuses in the world don't eliminate the fact that you survived. I can't tell you how to get over that. I have my own demons to fight from the Gulf. But I can tell you that family is the only truth in this world. Love doesn't come easily and it shouldn't go easily either. If she does leave you then she is not the person you were telling me about. You'd better go now and think. Then call her. You got it Marine?"

Wagner slowly looked up at her. His eyes shone with unshed tears. "Yes Ma'am."

He turned and began to move out of the room. Gibbs opened his eyes and spoke.

"Cry _with_ her Wagner. Not without. She's grieving too." His azure eyes were piercingly direct. Wagner lifted his chin. "Yes Gunny." He rolled out of the room.

"How did you get so smart Babe?" Gibbs said when Lainy moved to lie against his good side. He kissed her forehead.

"I fell in love with a Marine." She said and snuggled into his shoulder and kissed it.


	18. Chapter 18

"McGee?" She looked up expectantly.

"Here!" Tony sat up quickly and Ziva stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"If you could follow me I have an update for you." She turned and left through the folding door. They followed.

She brought them to an alcove and indicated they should enter.

"I have the update for you. Privacy guidelines have us taking people away from others for information." She gave them a quick smile.

"We don't care." Tony said and leaned against the wall. He felt like he was going to fall down. "Sorry for me being so direct. It's been a long, long day. Please tell us how Tim is."

"Of course." She said. "Mr. McGee is almost at the end of his procedure. He has had his cranium, head, opened and Dr Foster and his team have evacuated a large blood clot.

Mr. McGee will be going to the NeuroICU after going to the Recovery Room. The estimated amount of surgery time left is 45 minutes. Dr. Foster will be out to speak with you when he is done. The patient won't be available for you to visit for at least 3 hours. ICU visiting guidelines will allow you one 15 minute visit hourly when he is stable. Any questions?"

"Well yeah. I can think of a few seeing as you haven't really told us anything pertinent at this time about "the Patient." Tony was pissed now. "Here we go…_How is our friend Special Agent McGee_?"

The RN looked up into Tony's face. "His vital signs are stable at this time."

"And later? When will he wake up?" Tony forced his body to be more relaxed.

"I can't even venture an opinion on that Sir. He will be kept in a coma for awhile to prevent brain swelling. The Doctor will have more information for you. OK?"

She looked up at Tony with sympathy.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry for being so rude." Tony sagged against the wall now sinking down it to the floor putting his head in his hands. Ziva moved forward quickly and knelt next to him. She looked up at the nurse.

"Thank you." She said and put her arms around Tony.

"We gotta go tell Gibbs. I don't wanna. I don't wanna Ziva. I'm so tired." Tony's eyes were closed. He banged his head backwards on to the wall twice. Ziva said nothing, just continued to stroke his hair.

"We'll figure out what to say Tony. There is a small thing you taught me that I have since learned is really the essence of life. You were right when you told me about it."

She leaned into him now as he looked up at her face exhausted and kissed him on the nose.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No." He whispered, his eyes desperate as he looked into her dark ones.

"It is called Hope. Just Hope. And we will all live to feel it and heal. That I believe.

With all my heart." She kissed him again, very gently on the cheek.

Tony leaned into her then wrapping his arms around her waist and they just sat there together.

Tony moved out of the elevator and down the hallway toward Gibbs room. Ziva followed him a few steps behind. Tony hesitated for just a second, then moved into the room. Gibbs and Lainy lay asleep in the bed directly in front of him. Lainy was curled into Gibbs left shoulder, his arm around her.

It hurt to see Gibbs his mentor/father/friend lying in a hospital bed with oxygen up his nose. God he was so very tired. He swayed on his feet. He felt a hand in the small of his back. He straightened and went inside.

"Boss…" Lainy stirred and looked up at him. Gibbs didn't move.

"Jethro, wake up now love." Lainy kept her eyes on Tony. He looked old in the dim hallway light. She saw Ziva waiting in the doorway. In the 6th floor surgical waiting room Tony sat down and put his arm around Ziva's shoulders. He drew her against him and held her there. She remained there, her right hand on his chest.

"I wish we never went to Fort Belvoir." she said softly.

"That wouldn't be an answer. They would blow up whatever they were planning on."

Tony was gently rubbing her shoulder and upper arm.

"Yes but Gibbs wouldn't have been hurt. Tim would be fine. I feel so numb, and lost." Her voice sounded so tired Tony thought.

"You're not lost Ziva. You're here with me. And Gibbs, Lainy and Tim are all gonna be alright. You'll see. Gibbs will tell Tim to get better and he will. Just like he told me when I had the plague. It works. I'm here to tell you."

He sat up and drew Ziva into his side as he answered the phone. "DiNozzo" he said, his voice cracked and was husky as he cleared his throat. Ziva clung to him.

"DiNozzo, Vance. Update." The Director was pacing his office.

"McGee is in emergency neurosurgery. No update yet Director. Any luck with finding his sister?" Tony straightened in his chair and then pressed his lips against Ziva's forehead.

"She's on the way. I sent a plane to Seattle for her. The agents I sent to her campus apartment reported they had just took off." Vance sat down. "What about Gibbs?"

"I haven't been in to see him yet. As soon as I get an update from the OR I'm going up."

Tony rubbed his face. Ziva had backed off and was sitting angled toward him watching.

"Alright. Call me with the update. I'm not going home. I need to speak to Fornell and find out what DeSarro has to say about all of this." Vance hung up while looking out at the view from his window.

He was so angry he felt numb. What a world. He had lost agents before, both as Director and as a team leader. Friends some of them. It didn't help to know it was for a greater good. He wondered sometimes if it mattered getting rid of the trash of the world. But he wanted things to be safer for his children and maybe someday grandchildren. But if McGee with his great intelligence, loyalty and gentleness had to die, how is it called justified he wondered. Then as he turned back to his desk the following thought was clear. Easy he thought. It wasn't.

XXXX

The nurse entered the room. She was in full OR gear. Scrubs covered with a gown, hair cover, shoe covers. Tony and Ziva were dozing on the waiting room chairs. There were 4 other people in the waiting room now. The nurse looked around then referred to her clip board.

"McGee?" She looked up expectantly.

"Here!" Tony sat up quickly and Ziva stood up and rubbed her eyes.

"If you could follow me I have an update for you." She turned and left through the folding door. They followed. She brought them to an alcove and indicated they should enter.

"I have the update for you. Privacy guidelines have us taking people away from others for information." She gave them a quick smile.

"We don't care." Tony said and leaned against the wall. He felt like he was going to fall down. "Sorry for me being so direct. It's been a long, long day. Please tell us how Tim is."

"Of course." She said. "Mr. McGee is almost at the end of his procedure. He has had his cranium, head, opened and Dr Foster and his team have evacuated a large blood clot.

Mr. McGee will be going to the NeuroICU after going to the Recovery Room. The estimated amount of surgery time left is 45 minutes. Dr. Foster will be out to speak with you when he is done. The patient won't be available for you to visit for at least 3 hours. ICU visiting guidelines will allow you one 15 minute visit hourly when he is stable. Any questions?"

"Well yeah. I can think of a few seeing as you haven't really told us anything pertinent at this time about "the Patient." Tony was pissed now. "Here we go…_How is our friend Special Agent McGee_?"

The RN looked up into Tony's face. "His vital signs are stable at this time."

"And later? When will he wake up?" Tony forced his body to be more relaxed.

"I can't even venture an opinion on that Sir. He will be kept in a coma for awhile to prevent brain swelling. The Doctor will have more information for you. OK?"

She looked up at Tony with sympathy.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry for being so rude." Tony sagged against the wall now sinking down it to the floor putting his head in his hands. Ziva moved forward quickly and knelt next to him. She looked up at the nurse.

"Thank you." She said and put her arms around Tony.

"We gotta go tell Gibbs. I don't wanna. I don't wanna Ziva. I'm so tired." Tony's eyes were closed. He banged his head backwards on to the wall twice. Ziva said nothing, just continued to stroke his hair.

"We'll figure out what to say Tony. There is a small thing you taught me that I have since learned is really the essence of life. You were right when you told me about it."

She leaned into him now as he looked up at her face exhausted and kissed him on the nose.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No." He whispered, his eyes desperate as he looked into her dark ones.

"It is called Hope. Just Hope. And we will all live to feel it and heal. That I believe.

With all my heart." She kissed him again, very gently on the cheek.

Tony leaned into her then wrapping his arms around her waist and they just sat there together.

Gibbs woke and slowly moved, turning toward Lainy.

"Wha'…What is it Babe?" Gibbs readjusted his shoulders. "What's wrong?" He could see something in her face. She looked to the bottom of the bed.

"What?… DiNozzo? Why are you here?" Gibbs voice was not as strong as Tony wanted or remembered. He sighed.

"Boss things didn't go so well. We found the God damned mine and a bunch of

Deliverance type guys. Along with a little foreign national that they promptly killed.

McGee was hit while he was trying to reach NCIS in a clearing standing on a rock. He should never have been on that rock Boss. It's my fault." Tony gripped the foot rail of the bed so hard his hands hurt.

Gibbs was silent and didn't move except to rub his face once. Then he sighed softly.

"Did you tell McGee to climb the rock DiNozzo?" He lifted his head and then lay it back against the pillows.

"Yes Boss." Tony lowered his gaze away from Gibbs stare. He shuddered with the intense feelings that rushed through him.

"Well, he is a grown man and made a decision. He didn't have to climb the rock. How is he?" Gibbs stared steadily at Tony. When there was no answer he spoke again.

"How bad? Is he _dead? " _Tony swayed and shook his head.

"How _bad _is he DiNozzo?" Gibbs tried to pull himself upright. He caught his breath as the pain came but ignored it. He moved toward the side of the bed awkwardly. He looked around for his wheelchair. "Where the hell is the nurse?"

"She's coming love. Slow down." Lainy moved to the edge of her side of the bed.

"DiNozzo give me some information or I'm going to have you bend over and I'll slap you. Where is he and how bad? " Jethro was panting and splinting his side with his bad arm.

"He's in the Neuro ICU. His vital signs are steady but the doctor wants to see us as his health care proxies. Sarah is on the way here but even when she comes we are the primaries." Tony rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his already wild hair.

The RN came into the room. "Where do you think your going Gunny?"

"A member of my team has been seriously injured and is in the ICU. I am his health care proxy. The doctor wants to see me. Can you get my wheelchair and I need help to get in it." Jethro was speaking through clenched teeth. His side was making him see stars. He ignored it.

"I don't know…I don't have anybody to send with you." She looked doubtfully at Tony and Ziva.

"I know we don't look all that reliable right now," Ziva said quietly, "but that's because we were in the same accident as our friend. We will watch out for our Gunny. Please believe me."

"Alright. Let me get the corpsman. We'll get you downstairs to your friend." She left the room. It only took a few minutes and she was back with Gibb's wheelchair, harness and a corpsman. They got Gibbs into the chair and transferred the oxygen to the chair tank. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"Get us out of here, NOW!" Jethro said to Tony. He was angry his best growl was a shadow of itself. It was effective though, DiNozzo moved over to the chair.

"I'll take it from here. Thanks." He turned to look and Ziva was helping Lainy get her shoes on.

Lainy gestured him to get moving. Tony nodded and pushed Gibbs into the hallway toward the elevators. She and Ziva walked behind them more slowly. Lainy had Ziva readjust her sling while they waited for the elevator.

"Do either one of you need any medicine before we go?" Ziva asked.

"No." Lainy said and put her hand on Jethro's shoulder. He covered it with his and shook his head no.

In the Neuro ICU waiting room DiNozzo brought Gibbs up to date on the abortive mine adventure. Ziva broke in with her and McGee's movements as Tony described his observations. When they finished Tony didn't look up from his hands.

"It's my fault. All my fault." Tony rubbed his head and left his hands in his hair.

Gibbs was silent, his eyes unfocused as he thought. He shook his head slowly.

Lainy reached over and took his right hand. Jethro looked up and over to her for a quick smile. He squeezed her hand and turned back to DiNozzo.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs leaned back trying to release a kink in his ribs. Tony didn't look up or seem to hear him. "TONY!" Gibbs barked. It lacked his usual volume but was effective.

Tony lurched up to his feet.

"Here Boss!" Tony looked around and slowly sat down. "Sorry Boss."

"DiNozzo. Listen I would have had him climb that rock too. You were being pursued, you were basically lost. You needed extraction. I would've had him climb the rock. Let's move on! We're missing something. We need more information. And unfortunately we're not going to get much more tonight. Right now, we need to focus on McGee. Do you agree with that Tony?" Gibbs held DiNozzo's eyes steadily. "I asked you a question."

"Yeah Boss. I agree. I just…" Tony suddenly reached out and touched Gibbs hand.

Gibbs gripped Tony's hand firmly in his and continued to hold Tony's eyes.

"You need to stop DiNozzo. I'm not disappointed in you and neither is Tim. You did what a leader does. You made a decision. Live with it. It isn't easy to lead. Shit happens. You do what you need to do to move around it and get the case solved. McGee on that rock got you all rescued. It got the cave in our control or I don't know my SEAL's.

Move on. It solves nothing to brood on it. Look at it later when things slow down. When you're calmer you may see it differently and file it away to improve yourself. It's all you can do." Gibbs shrugged and released Tony's hand.

"Boss…" Tony said slowly. Gibbs looked up, brow lifted and met his eyes again.

"That's like the longest speech you've ever given me. I bet to any of us. It really makes me feel better. Can we rely on you to keep on doing that? Cause I think it's a good fit for you…"

Ziva stepped forward with a small smile on her face. "Do you want me to slap him Gibb's?"

"No Ziver. It's not worth it. He's already doing it to himself, over and over." Gibbs turned away as the door opened and a tall thin man came out to them.

"Hello, I am Dr. Foster. You are the family for Timothy McGee?"

"We are his health care proxies Dr. Foster. I'm LeRoy Jethro Gibbs. This in Anthony DiNozzo. This is my fiancée Elaine Preston and Ziva David friends. How is he doing?"

Jethro looked up at the doctor anxiously although his face was basically expressionless due to too many years of interrogation.

"Yes," the doctor said with a bemused smile. He took his glasses off and began to wipe them with a cloth from his white coat pocket. Everyone looked at him in surprise and when he continued to wipe they looked at each other. He looked back up and put his glasses back on and smiled again at them.

"Well… Tim is doing well as can be expected. He did well during the surgery. We removed a fairly large clot from his brain. His skull had been fractured and one of the pieces caused the hemorrhage. We have corrected the pieces and replaced the skull. He will be maintained in a medical coma for a few days in the ICU to avoid any further swelling of the brain. We will be monitoring the pressure in his brain.

I understand from the nurses his sister will be here soon?" He looked at Gibbs in question. Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah we expect her to be here in a few hours."

"Well then… Well yes. Of course. That'll be fine. As I said we expect Mr. McGee to do quite well. He's young and with so much support he'll respond just fine."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. Tony's face screwed up as he got ready to get irritable with the cerebral doctor. But Gibbs spoke first. For not having his usual baritone strength of voice he managed to do so well.

"How long Dr. Foster?" At the doctors raised brows Gibbs became angry. "How long until we know if he's going to recover fully?"

"There's no way to answer that right now Sgt. Gibbs. I expect him to do well. But the brain is a very unique organ. It is different in every person. And we all use different areas of our brains individually. We have mapped the general areas of function of most of the

brain. Certain areas we still do not understand. You will have to be patient, all of you. He still has a long way to go. We will all have to work together. Can you do that?"

He looked at Gibbs with a suddenly acute and intense gaze. Gibbs reassessed him and nodded firmly. The man was a pleasant and tired man who had spent several hours working on Tim to repair his brain. If he had been bemused earlier it was because he was tired and his thoughts were running on. Gibbs had been there himself on many occasions.

"I apologize Dr. Foster. We're just very worried. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Tony stared at Gibbs in amazement. He looked at Ziva who looked surprised also.

They looked back toward Gibbs and saw Lainy squeezing his hand as she pressed a gentle kiss on his fingers. She smiled up at the doctor.

"Not necessary Sgt. I am used to stress and family reactions. We'll all work together as a team. You already know the rehab unit staff well. They will see Tim as soon as he starts to wake. There is a handbook the neuro nurses will give you regarding head injuries. I have to see more patients before I go home. I will be checking in later. I know you're on the rehab unit Sgt. I suggest you should all get some rest. Any changes we'll come get you."

"Thank you Dr. Foster." Gibbs sat thinking for a few moments. "Tony could you please bring us back upstairs. Then you two are going home."


	19. Chapter 19

Fornell arrived at 0900 to Gibbs room at Bethesda. He brought 3 cups of coffee. Gibbs and Lainy were in their room waiting for McGee's doctor. Gibbs looked up when Fornell came in. He and Lainy were working on a crossword puzzle.

"Morning Folks!" Fornell said walking up and putting the coffee down. "You guys are easy to buy for. Make it black and strong."

"Only the Army offers milk Fornell." Gibbs said passing one cup to Lainy who smiled her thanks. "Whad'ya got for me?"

"Well, DeSarro has decided to tell us all of his little secrets after telling him I was turning him over to NCIS due to his lack of cooperation." Fornell smiled with an evil smirk. "He has fond memories of you."

Gibbs gave him his usual half smile. When Lainy moved away from his side he looked askance at her and touched her fingers. 'Bathroom' she mouthed silently to him. He nodded. He settled back into the bed and looked at Fornell who had settled into the chair at the bedside.

"You two don't tolerate being apart much do ya?" Fornell smirked.

"Start Tobias." Gibbs said with a glare.

"That was good Gibbs! Almost back to normal. Now I'm gonna have to tell Diane you're definitely going to live. That's gonna be rough. She checks every time I speak to Emily." Fornell sighed heavily.

Gibbs snorted then coughed and although it was less painful than it had been it was enough to have Fornell on his feet handing Gibbs a tissue and watching him anxiously.

"I'm _fine_ Fornell." Gibbs wheezed.

"One thing you definitely are NOT is fine, but you are a lot better than you were."

He went back and sat down. "Well let's start from the middle. DeSarro finally confessed being involved with Ali Ba Maswai. The man was definitely a terrorist and on almost every watch list you can think of. How he got into the country is another story…

Anyway, we obtained records of multiple weapons, rifles, rocket launchers, about everything you can find running through dispersal at Fort Belvoir. DeSarro and Wells would get things loaded into a transport. Then Maswai moved things a little at a time to the cave with the help of those redneck moon shiners. DeSarro doesn't know where they went from there. We're hoping some of the wet records from the cave will tell us when they dry out the laptops we found. The locals knew the cave goes underwater at times and isn't useable. We spoke with the two surviving rednecks and got some more 'amusing' information. At least Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum thought so.

Maswai's men didn't associate with the moon shiners and therefore they saw no need to share that little tidbit of information. So, not only did they place their supplies and stolen weapons deep in the cave, they made their sleeping quarters in there. So with a steady 24 hours of rain the cave suddenly flash flooded and killed them all, sinking the weapons cache under enough water that even if these idiots did get their pumps working they would have had to empty both caves. A matter of many weeks of work not hours as they thought. It was also unlikely that some of the weapons would function after immersion of weeks. But that's neither here or there.

Seal Team 2 did a good job of rounding up the redneck horde. Most of them ran right into them, guns blazing. Apparently surrender didn't register in the peanut sized brains they had."

"My team? Seaman Simon?" Gibbs stirred restlessly. Lainy now returned, was resting against him and gently laid her hand on his abdomen.

"They found the cave after searching an area near the larger one I told you about. Young Timothy saved their lives according to the SEAL team leader. He said there was a squad of about 15 of those redneck idiots making their way for the area your team was hiding in. They may have been dumb but they knew how to track. Your people wouldn't have survived for long. Calling for help saved them. We still can't find a reason for Simon to be at Belvoir. I'm not going to give up. Promise you." Fornell looked into Gibbs eyes as he said that last. Jethro looked away then tilting his head slightly he nodded firmly.

"Alright. Thanks." Gibbs looked back up at Fornell. "Thanks for finishing this Fornell."

"It's not finished yet Jethro. We need to trace back who actually financed all of this. Benjawdi and Maswai were suppliers, not project managers. We're looking at some viable leads. Nothing yet but I'm not giving up on this one. It's personal. I wanted you both to know that. My boss is working with the CIA to look into people who would have the resources to pull something like this off. As for Seaman Simon… We also haven't been able to figure out why he was there." He stood and slipped his coat on. "How is McGee doing?"

"We're waiting to hear now Tobias. I'll let you know." Gibbs held out his hand.

Fornell took it firmly between both of his own.

"Do that please. Diane may want you dead but I kind'a like having you around."

"Don't go getting all mushy on me Fornell. I wouldn't want anybody to think we were getting close." Gibbs ½ smiled up at Tobias.

"Wouldn't think of it. I'd have to buy a card or something. Bye Lainy. If you want to trade up I'm available." He headed for the door.

"I can still shoot Tobias!" Gibbs growled toward him. Fornell raised his hand and waved as he headed down the hallway.

XXX

**4 weeks later…**

Sarah sat on the bed next to Gibbs while Lainy finished packing their toiletries into the duffel. Jethro was signing their discharge papers while Marcy waited, all smiles.

"All of your follow up appointments are on these papers. Your home care Nursing, PT, OT. If there are any other problems your RN will be able to help you straighten them.

Any questions?"

"No." Gibbs handed her the papers she needed back. He looked to Lainy who adjusted her sling and smiled at Marcy.

"We're going to go see our friend, TJ will see us home. Thanks for all you've done." She reached out and shook Marcy's hand.

"Got it. Pick you up in McGee's room." The big Marine gathered the 2 duffels up and placed them on his shoulders. He left.

Jethro stood up and using his cane he moved three doors down to Tim's room careful not to put full weight on his right leg. Sarah went in first and talked quietly to her brother. Gibbs went directly up to the bed.

" Hi McGee. Lainy and I are going home today but we're coming back to see you." Gibbs spoke in a quiet voice.

Tim was on his side facing them, holding his sister's hand. His eyes were very wide as he looked up at Gibbs. His gaze was direct and just a little confused. His eyes widened as he processed what Gibbs said.

He mouthed Gibbs name and reached out slowly to wrap his fingers around Gibbs' fingers. Jethro smiled at him and repeated "We'll be back." Tim gave him a thumbs up slowly. Gibbs sat down in the wheel chair Marcy had pushed up behind him and Lainy stepped forward to bend over Tim. She told him the same things Gibbs had said but added "We love you Tim and work hard OK?" She received a thumbs up and a slow smile. TJ was in the doorway with Gibbs walker folded under his arm. Sarah stood smiling next to them. She embraced Gibbs and then Lainy.

"Thanks for everything. Your house is all repaired? We'll see you when you come back. I'll talk with you soon?" Sarah smiled at them.

"Yes. Our friends have had construction going 24-7. I'm sure the owner of the company wishes he'd never heard of us. Tim'll be able to talk on the phone soon. Won't you Tim?" Lainy questioned.

"Boss'ss" Tim said with another thumbs up.

"Good job McGee." Gibbs said with an answering thumbs up in a husky voice. He turned away.

As they approached the elevators, the corridors were lined on either side by patients and staff. Gibbs looked with raised brows at the men and women standing and in wheelchairs. Lt. Marcy Casey stood at the head of the right hand line of smiling staff then she said loudly "Ten Hutt!" Every single person snapped to attention and those in wheelchairs did the best they could. "Saa'lute!" and all of them saluted with perfect coordination. Those who could not were assisted.

Jethro was stunned and speechless. Eyes wide he approached them. TJ pushed Gibbs forward and he got out of the chair. He shook each and every hand extended to him and gave a quiet word to those who couldn't. Last of all he gripped Chad's hand tightly and they exchanged a wordless nod. As the elevator door began to slowly slip shut, Gibbs straightened and snapped to attention himself and saluted them too. Eyes moist with unshed tears, he held it until the doors closed. He leaned back against the wall heavily, awestruck and somehow sad at leaving. He felt Lainy's hand grip his tightly and he intertwined their fingers. He pressed his lips to her fingers.

TJ's Jeep Cherokee was parked at the front entrance. As he transferred to the back seat Jethro stretched his legs out and leaned back against the pillows piled against the drivers side back door with a sigh. He suddenly heard a sigh like his from the front passenger seat. He smiled.

"It's over Babe." He said and yawned widely.

"This is." Lainy said with a smile over her shoulder. "We're not by a long shot! You promised me forever Gibbs!"

"That I did! Gives a guy something to look forward to! Oorah!" He said with a smile back and settled himself in for a nap.

**Finis…. **

**A.N.- **Maybe another story to follow this as Part one. Few little details to be ironed out by a healthy team. Let me know what you think.? All of you who subscribed I thank you sincerely. Those of you who reviewed I hope you enjoyed. -di


End file.
